A Different Kind Of Maid
by MsMills
Summary: A Swanqueen AU story. Where Emma is sent to be Regina's maid and they start to fall for each other. Based loosely on the bbc drama fingersmith. Set in olden days, England. swan queen.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This idea came to me, whilst thinking about the bbc drama fingersmith. I will post another chapter tomorrow if it gets some interest. Also, I do not own once upon a time or its characters and I apollogize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
**_

* * *

A young, twenty one year old Emma Swan, had grown up in the slums of one of the towns, In England, with two foster carers and three other childern. That had been brought into their home from the streets. Not out of the kindness of the older mans and womans hearts but for a purpose. A purpose of pickpocketing and thieving to survive.

She had no skills to speak of and could hardly read nor write. However, she had the beauty of long goldern hair and emerald eyes and that hadn't gone unnoticed by her foster carers. Who now seeked to gain on that fact.

"Emma, hurry up" her foster father said, as he ajusted the off white shirt of his only suit. As he stood in their lounge.

"Ms Mills will not tolerate lateness" her foster mother then said seriously and with that, Emma appeared from upstairs wearing her only dark green dress, that brought out her eyes and flowed all the way to her feet. She also was holding a small dark tatty brown bag with her few belongings within it.

"Why exactly are we meeting this woman again?" Emma asks anxiously.

The foster parents looked to one another, before looking back to Emma and saying "She requires a maid my dear girl"

"I am no maid" Emma snaps.

"We know that" her foster mother says, looking slyly to her husband. "But this is your chance for a better life. You have said before, that there must be more than this in life"

Emma frowns.

"But a maid, seriously?" Emma moans and looks sadly at her foster mother.

"Not just any maid dear. A maid for a wealthy noblewoman in a grand house"

Emma perks up a little.

"How long will it be for?" she asks.

"For as long as you are required"

"Oh" she looks down sadly. "But why would she want me? I have no skills?" she then asks.

"Being a maid requires no skill dear. All that is required is that you listen and do as is asked"

Emma frowns.

"Come on now" Her foster mother says, taking Emma's hand and dragging her out of the house and down the street.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. After a tedious walk. Emma and her foster parents arrive outside the dark iron gates of a house, just outside of the town.

A well dressed groundsman then greets them and shows them inside.

"What I wouldn't give to live in a place like this" Emma's foster father says in awe. As he looks at the grand painting upon the grey walls.

Emma however, bites her lip and wonders what this Ms Mills is like but before she can think anymore, they are all greeted by another maid who shows them into the lounge. Where they sit upon the pretine cream sofa and wait for the noblewomans entrance.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman" A deep voice says, which makes all three guests stand up.

"Good afternoon Ms Mills. It is an honour, that you have accepted our presence"

"Of course. Please sit" The long dark haired, woman tells them and sits down herself across from them.

Emma gulps and theres a pause, as Ms Mills takes in her guests appearences with a not amused look, upon her face.

"So" Ms Mills then says seriously, as she looks to the mother "Is this the young girl, that you wish to take the position as a maid?" she rakes her eyes over Emma, who suddenly feels self concious and looks to the floor.

"Yes Ms Mills. This is Emma and we heard from a aquintance, that you were looking for a maid and said they could arrange a meeting"

Cora gives a nod.

"Yes that's right. I trust his judgement, as I have already gone through six other maids, who for one reason or another didn't last" She keeps her gaze on Emma. Who looks up at her then back down to her lap, feeling Ms Mills intense gaze upon her.

"Do you know what is required of you girl?" Ms Mills then asks Emma, who looks up at her like a deer in headlights.

"Oh..Um, to listen and do what is asked of me?" she answers softly.

Ms Mills smirks.

"I couldn't of put that better myself Emma and what experience do you have exactly?"

"She has many years of cleaning in our home Ms Mills" Her foster mother answers for her and Ms Mills rolls her eyes.

"Can she not answer for herself?" she then huffs and Emma says "Yes I can"

"Good" Cora says seriously and brings her hand up to look at her fingernails, then looks back to Emma.

"I suppose you will do. However I do not tolerate rudeness, tardyness nor laziness" she tells her seriously and Emma nods.

"You will live here, in the next room to my daughters. As you shall be her personal maid and attend to anything she requires"

Emma clenches her hands together in her lap and looks unsurely at Ms Mills, who is now looking between all three.

"You shall also learn the basics, from another one of my other maids today. before being introduced to my daughter and if she finds you unacceptable. I shall have to find someone else, do you understand?"

"Yes Ms Mills"

"Good" she stands up and rings a small bell, which alerts a maid to enter the room and an older woman, with glasses enters the room.

"Will you take this young lady and show her the basics of her duties to my daughter" Cora tells her seriously.

The maid nods and Emma stands up and picks up her bag up from the floor and looks to her foster parents worriedly.

"Its okay Emma. Think of it as an adventure yes?" Her foster mother assures her.

"Okay" Emma then mumbles. She doesn't know weather to shout or cry at this point.

"We shall see you soon"

Emma nods and slowly walks away, following the maid out of the room. Leaving her foster parents and Ms Mills still within the room and not seeing or knowing, that her foster parents have only done this for the money.

That Ms Mills will pay them for Emma's services. Whilst Emma will be attending to Ms Mills daughters whims, without seeing a penny...


	2. Chapter 2

Regina, a twenty two year old, brown eyed, long brown haired woman. Who has lived with her mother, in their grand home all of her life.

Now, she stands at her bedroom window. Looking out into the gardens.

She has been brought up to be well read and educated. However, she has little socail skills and has become more withdrawn, as the years pass.

She wonders, what this new maid will be like. Her mother had told her this morning that she'd be meeting with the girl and her parents this afternoon and later, she would be introduced to the her.

She sighs.

The last ones hadnt worked out to well, she thought. One was to bitchy, another totally useless and then the latest, had totally took a dislike to her.

She also wondered, what this one would be like and hoped, that she would not be like the rest.

* * *

Meanwhile. Emma was led through the house, with Ms Lucas telling her what rooms were what, until they reached a waiting room, which had magnolia walls and had a wooden table with belongings upon them. It was quite simple compared to the other rooms within the house.

"Theres no need to look so worried" The older woman tells Emma, with an amused smile.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do" Emma then tells her, feeling lost, as she looks around the room.

"That's why I am here, to show you some of the basics and to tell you what is required of you"

Emma swallows and puts her bag down upon the floor.

"Firstly what is your name?" Ms Lucas asks nicely.

"Emma"

"Well, Hello Emma, I'm Ms Lucas. I am the head maid here and the cook"

Emma nods and smiles for the first time, since arriving and Ms Lucas turns to go to the table.

"Right then" she says, as she walks to the table and picks a black apron.

"You shall need to wear this, as the lady of the house requires all maids too. Usually it would be white, but she has a thing for black" she shakes her head in amusement. Whilst Emma takes it.

"You will need to be dressed by seven thirty every morning, but if you hear a bell coming from Miss Mills room, you shall be required to go to her straight away. Also whenever she summons you, you must go."

Emma nods.

"She usually spends most of the day in the libary and you shall accomany her there every day and while she is in there, you shall make sure her room is clean and tidy and then return and wait outisde the libary, until she is finished. Then accomany her around the house and into the gardens, if she wishes whilst keeping a respectful distance from her"

"Okay" Emma frowns.

"You will also have to fix her hair, serve her drinks and tidy"

Brush her hair, really! Emma thinks but continues to pay attention.

"And finally" she walks over to a manikin near the window. "You will be required to dress and undress her"

Emma gulps hard and looks dumbfounded, which makes Miss Lucas chuckle.

"Dear girl, don't look so surprised. She must be the same age as you. so there should be not much difference to yourself"

"I...I just hadn't expected to do that" Emma says in surprise and Ms Lucas shakes her head in amusement.

"Your get used to it. Now let me show you what to do" She gestures to the dressed manikin and Emma goes wide eyed.

* * *

An hour later, Emma is shown to her chamber. Which resides next to Miss Mills room.

She walks into the medium sized room and instantly her eyes widen. As, it is much better than the one she had back home, which was small and dim.

This one however, has a large window, allowing the light to reach every corner of the white room and an oak wardrobe and small white dresser.

She then notices the double bed, which has freshly washed white linen upon it and she smiles widely. As back home, all she had was a single bed with a blanket.

"Make yourself at home, young one" Ms Lucas then says and adds "I will return, when Ms Mills requires your presence"

"Thanks" Emma replies and watches Ms Lucas leave, before walking to the bed. Placing her bag upon it and sitting herself down, next to it.

She then takes a deep breath, Whilst looking around the room and she thinks, Maybe this isn't going to be too bad, after all...

* * *

 _ **A/N Thanks to all those who have faved/followed/reviewed this story and next chapter is going to be the meet cute :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had just put her small amount of clothing in the wardrobe. When Ms Lucas came knocking upon her door.

"Come in" Emma said unsurely, hoping it wasn't Ms Mills. As something about the woman unsettled her.

"Ms Mills requires your presence in the dinning room"

"Okay" Emma steps forward, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear and not particulary looking forward to seeing the stern woman again. However, she follows Ms Lucas down the corridor and into a room, which Emma now knows for sure is the dinning room.

"Ms Mills" Ms Lucas says softly and the woman looks up, from the dark oak table and looks straight at Emma.

"Please sit down Emma" Ms Mills says firmly and then adds "That will be all for now, Ms Lucas" who nods and leaves.

Emma then makes her way slowly to the chair, next to Ms Mills and sits down.

"Now, have you be told of your duties?" Ms Mills asks.

"Yes"

"Any questions?"

"Um, no I don't think so"

"Good"

The door then opens, revealing Miss Mills, in a long wine coloured dress and her hair is down and flowing over her shoulders.

She then walks to the table, not looking at her mother or Emma, until she reaches her chair and then locks eyes with the blonde maid. Who is looking at her, with such soft eyes whilst thinking, woah she is so pretty.

"Regina. This is your new maid Emma" Ms Mills tells her daughter, whilst watching her sit in the chair oppostite Emma.

However, the brunette is stiill looking at Emma. Unconciously letting a smile appear upon her face, whilst thinking definatly better, than the rest.

Emma meanwhile, licks her lips and says "Hello Miss Mills" and thinks, the room has suddenly got a little brighter from that smile.

"Hello" Regina says back and looks to her mother who tells then tells her "She has been told of her duties dear. So you should have no problems"

"I understand mother"

Emma tilts her head, looking between the pair and finds it abit strange, that mother and daughter seem so formal with each other.

"Now Emma. You shall go to the kitchens, where you shall eat and then, you shall accomany Regina to her room"

Emma nods and begins to stand. Notcing that Regina is watching her curciously.

She then gives a small smile, before leaving and looking for the kitchens.

* * *

A Minutes later, Emma enters the medium sized kitchen and see's Ms Lucas sitting at the wooden table.

"Um, Hey" Emma mumbles gaining Ms Lucas's attention and she stands up.

"Come sit down Emma" she tells her and Emma walks over and sits upon a hard chair.

"I have a stew cooking, it should be ready now" she tells the blonde who nods and says "Sounds nice. Back home I rarely had a proper meal. It was always a sandwich or fruit"

Ms Lucas frowns.

"Where have you come from exactly?" she then asks curciously.

"Gant Street, twenty minutes away from here"

Theres a pause, as Ms Lucas gets a bowl and begins to put stew into it.

"I should think you are glad to be out of there" she then says and Emma shrugs.

"I guess...it seems much better here" she says softly and looks around at the utensils hanging upon the walls.

"Did your parents bring you here?" Ms Lucas then asks.

"Yeah, their actualy not my actual parents. Their my foster parents"

"Oh."

Ms lucas goes to put the bowl infront of Emma and there was a comfortable silence, until Emma asks "How many maids does Ms Mills have?"

"I believe there is four of us now"

Emma picks up the spoon and puts it in the bowl. As she listens to Ms Lucas continue

"There is a woman called Belle and a boy called Henry. You will meet them soon enough"

Emma swallows and closes her eyes, in the bliss of a hot meal. Before reopening them and quickly scoops up some more of her stew, upon the spoon.

"I am glad to see that you seem to be enjoying my stew" Ms Lucas then says and Emma looks to her and says "Yeah, its the best meal ive had in...well ever"

Ms Lucas chuckles at the blondes amazement but then stares at the blonde for a moment, but says nothing.

* * *

Half an hour later, Emma is called back to the dinnng room to meet Regina and she walks next to the brunnette in silence, up to Regina's room. Neither knowing what to exactly say to each other.

Until, Regina opens the door and says "Come inside" Emma nods and follows. Instantly noticing that Regina's room is very similar to her own and that she has few items upon her dresser.

Emma then continues to look around, she had expected Regina to have the finest items but was surprised to find very little.

As if Regina had read her thoughts, she says "My mother, doesnt allow me to have many items but I am not materialistic anyway"

Emma turns and looks to Regina, who is standing a little awkwardly near her dresser.

"Its nice" Emma says lowly, then clears her throat and says "So...Do you want me to do anything for you right now?"

Regina sighs and sits defeatedly upon her dresser stool.

"You may brush my hair now" she says with little effort and turns herself around, to look into the mirror of her dresser.

"Sure" Emma replies sweetly and steps forward and reaches for the brush, upon the dresser and then proceeds to brush the brunettes hair.

* * *

A long moment later, Regina fiddles with her hands in her lap and wonders what to say. She hates being socially awkward and she slightly resents her mother, for not allowing her to have friends.

Although, she thinks that maybe she could call Henry a friend, as he has taken a shine to her.

Emma meanwhile, was getting lost in how relaxing it seemed to brush someone elses hair and it smelt of apple, which she found very pleasent indeed.

"How old are you Emmah?" Regina then asks out of curiousity, breaking Emma out of her concentration.

"Oh, I'm twenty one Miss Mills"

Theres a pause.

"Your only a year younger than me...and where did you live before coming here?" Regina asks.

"In one of the towns, which is about twenty minutes from here"

"I am surprised your parents, would let you come here" Regina says a little lowly as she continues to look at Emma throgh the mirror and Emma shakes her head, knowing that Miss Mills is watching her.

"Surely, they would need you there" Regina then adds seriously but Emma shrugs.

"They have three other foster kids" she then says casually and Regina blinks a dozen a times, before saying "You were fostered?" in a disbelieving voice, as she continues to stare through the mirror, at Emma.

"Yeah. it's no big deal" Emma replies, as if the fact doesn't bother her and she then looks back at Regina, through the mirror and they lock eyes and stare at one another for a long moment.

Both feeling something, that they cannot yet explain but its definatly there...


	4. Chapter 4

In the night, Emma is awoken by loud noises coming from Regina's room.

The walls are really quiet thin, she thinks before hearing a voice, that sounded frightened and she gets up and hurries to the joining door. Then walking into Regina's room. Seeing the brunette tossing and turning.

Emma then goes over to the bed and shakes Regina's shoulder.

"Miss, wake up" she says but Regina murmours and her face looks contorted.

Emma frowns and pushes Regina harder, which makes the brunette bolt upright and breath heavily.

"Are you alright miss?" Emma asks, softly whilst keeping her hand unconciously upon Reginas upper arm.

"Oh..I..I must of been having another nightmare" Regina says, still disorinated.

"Do you have them alot?" Emma asks.

"Sometimes..I need my drops" she gestures to the dresser and Emma goes to get the small pot and brings it back over to Regina, who opens the top and takes a swig.

Emma watches her with concern.

"Do you need anything else?" she then asks and Regina shakes her head.

Emma then steps back to go back to her room, thinking she is no longer required but Regina stops her saying "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Emma momentarily looks surprised by the request.

"I mean, sleep next to me. It would make me feel better" she then says in such a innocent voice and she looks slightly embarassed. That she had actually asked this, but she didn't want to be alone right now.

Emma however, doesnt say anything and lets her actions speak for her. As she gets in the bed next to Regina.

"Thank you" Regina says softly and settles back down on her back, pulling the covers up towards her face and they lay their in silence for a long moment, before trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

As dawn breaks, Emma opens her eyes and finds, that she is pressed against the brunettes side and her arm is over Regina's stomach.

Her eyes widen, as she stares at the side of Regina's face. Which is much more relaxed than Emma had ever seen and She pulls away slowly, never looking away from Regina's peaceful looking features.

She then takes a breath and slowly gets up from the bed. Before going to her room, to get dressed.

It is thirty minutes later, that Emma hears a bell coming from Regina's room and she goes to see what Regina wants.

"Good morning" she says casually, as she enters the room and stops, upon seeing Regina sat upon her bed with her legs hanging over the sides.

"Hello" Regina replies, a little shyly.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks.

"Yes. Much better, thank you" she smiles and Emma feels that feeling again within her stomach, but ignores it and says "I'm glad"

They continue to look at one another, for a long moment. Before Regina quickly looks away.

"I require some water" she then says and Emma hesistantly moves towards the door and says "Ill be right back"

Regina nods and as soon as Emma leaves, she lets out a breath, that she didn't know that she was holding.

* * *

Emma returns five minutes later, carrying a tray with a glass of water and a biscuit.

She puts it upon the dresser and takes the glass over to Regina. Who is still sat upon her bed.

"Thank you" Regina says softly, as she takes it and takes a sip.

"I also brought you a biscuit. Just in case you wanted something sweet" Emma then says casually, as she looks over to the biscuit.

Regina smiles slightly at this and gives the glass back to Emma, to go put back on the tray.

"I think I shall get ready now" Regina then says firmly, which makes Emma swallow thickly.

"Okay. What will you be wearing today miss?" the blonde then asks and licks her lips.

Regina sighs and gets up from the bed. She makes her way over to her wardrobe and opens it. Revealing plenty different coloured dresses"

"I think this white one" she says after a moment and pulls a long white one out, to show to Emma.

"Thats...Thats pretty" Emma stutters, as she had never seen such nice clothing in her life.

"I think so too.." Regina replies and smiles slightly, whilst looking at it "But mother doesn't like it very much, she thnks its something a princess would wear"

Emma scoffs.

"Yeah..I noticed that you two dont seem very close" she then says without thought and then thinks, oh crap! way to go and put your foot in it!

Regina however, doesn't seem bothered by Emma's statement and ponders for a moment.

"I do as she wishes" she then says flatly, which makes Emma frown and wonder how much freedom Regina actually gets.

* * *

A long moment later, Emma watches as Regina walks off into the ensuite. She then, continues to stand in the same spot for five minutes just looking around. When the door suddenly reopens and Regina appears dressed.

Emma tilts her head slightly at the brunette and is slightly confused. As she was told she'd have to dress and undress Regina.

Regina meanwhile, seems to notice Emma's confusion and says "I dress myself. However in the evening you shall help me get ready for bed"

"Okay" Emma nods.

"And please do not tell my mother, or the other maids that I dress myself. as my mother would frown upon it" she says seriously, walking to her dresser and picking up the brush.

"No problem" Emma smiles and watches as Regina hands her the brush.

"You can brush my hair now"

"Sure...I mean yes miss"

Regina smirks and goes to sit upon her stool, looking through the mirror at herself. Whilst Emma begins intangling her hair with the brush.

* * *

Five minutes later, they exit the room and head towards the libary, In silence. And once they reach the door, Regina turns and says "I shall be in here for a few hours. You must not come inside"

"Okay" Emma says softly and just stands on the spot, looking at Regina sweetly.

Regina however, gives her a slightly sad look then turns going into the libary and closes the door slowly. Leaving Emma staring at the brown door and then shaking her head and walking off back to Regina's room to tidy.

While she's there, she takes this time to do a little snoping around Regina's room. The woman really does have little, like herself. A silver bracelet, a music box with a little ballerina that twirls in it, a fancy hand mirror...amoungst a few other small items.

She then sighs and looks to Regina's bed, noticing that the brunettes gown is laid upon it.

She goes and picks it up and for some unknown reason to her, she puts it to her face and smells it. It smells of apples and she finds herself smiling and feeling some kind of affection, she can't quite pinpoint.

She then goes to put the gown back into the oak wardrobe and looks over some of Regina's dresses with interest and It makes her wish, that she had more than this dark green one, that she was wearing again now.

* * *

Half an hour later, after getting everything in order. She heads back down to the libary and stands outside the door, looking bored. Until a young dark haired boy approaches her.

"You must be the new maid" he says quietly, as she stops in front of Emma. Wearing brown pants, a brown waist jacket and shirt.

"Yeah thats me" Emma smiles slightly. Thinking this boy is quite cute.

"Ms Lucas told me you were here and I had to come see you" he tells her, as he looks her over, whilst wondering if he can trust her.

Emma tilts her head, curiously.

"I mean, I know it sounds strange but I don't get to see many people or talk to anyone, other than Ms Lucas, Belle and Regina"

Emma's eyes widen.

"You speak with Regina?" she says quietly and bites her lip.

"Yeah, she looks out for me" he grins.

"Really?"

Henry chuckles.

"Yeah, Ms Mills is very strict and can be a little scary sometimes but Regina always looks out for me and tells me not to let her mothers words hurt me, as it's just her way of speaking to people"

Emma nods.

"How long have you been here?" she then asks, as the boy looks quiet young.

"Since I was fifteen...my father was the best aquataince of Ms Mills and she took pity on me when he died, I've been here two years now" he tries to sound cheerful.

Emma frowned.

"Im sorry about your father" she says sympathically but Henry shrugs.

"My life is better now" he says quietly. "I have a proper home and kind of a family here"

Emma nods, because she doesn't know what to say.

"How about you? how did you come to be here?" he asks, curcously.

"My foster parents brought me here" she tells him sadly and he blinks a few times.

"Are you going to stay long?" he then asks.

"Well, for as long as i am required"

"That should be a while then...especially if Regina likes you. The last maid didn;t like her too much and I don't know why, because she really is great. Once you get to know her" she smiles at Emma.

"I will remember that"

"You should. If you show her kindness and love, she will let her guard down and let you in" he says eagerly. As if he was letting her in on some big secret.

"You really like her huh" Emma teases and Henry nods.

"I do, but its because I know she's had a hard life being stuck here. When all she wants, is to be free and have love"

Emma puts a hand to her chest and says "She's stuck here?" in surprise.

"Yeah, here or in the gardens. Ms Mills is not one to get on the wrong side of"

Emma again, doesn't know what to say and doesn't understand, how someone could treat their daughter like this.

"She has Regina stuck in the libary most days" Henry then says sadly, breaking Emma out of her musings.

"But she is old enough to do as you wishes now" Emma says back a little harshly.

"You don't know Ms Mills. Regina would get disowned and she definatly wouldn't last long on the streets" Henry says quietly, giving Emma a knowing look and Emma looks painfully back at him.

"Anyway, Tell Regina I said Hi" Henry then says and steps away. Feeling that he has properly said to much.

"I will" Emma then says quietly and watches him quickly disapear, whilst thinking about Regina and how she was going to try and make the brunettes life, a little brighter somehow...

* * *

 _ **A/N Thanks for your follows and favouritings and hope you guys liked this chapter :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

When Regina emerges from the libary, she looks tired.

"Hey" Emma greets and Regina gives her a tired smile.

"Have you been standing here long?" Regina asks.

"Yeah. Kinda"

Regina shakes her head at this. Feeling slightly bad, that Emma had to wait all this time for her.

"For now on, after you tidy, please say in your room till just before five and then come and meet me here"

"Okay" Emma smiles a little. she's glad that she doesnt have to do this again everyday.

They then walk towards the gardens.

"I think I need some fresh air" Regina says, as if explaining why they were heading this way.

"Sure. I haven't seen it properly yet"

Regina crosses her arms, as she walks.

"Do you like the outdoors Emmah?"

"Yeah..I have spent alot of time outdoors"

Theres a pause.

"Will you tell me about it?" Regina then asks, in an unsure voice. That Emma puts down as the brunnette being uncertain, if this was an okay topic to talk about.

However, she says "Okay" and goes on to tell her about her time, wondering the streets and also decribing places and what folk do there.

All of which, Regina seems to be very intriqued about.

* * *

They then return to Regina's room a while later and Emma stands awkwardly in the door way.

"Come in Emmah" Regina says and smirks, whilst watching Emma as she steps slowly forward.

"My night gown is in the wardrobe" Regina then says and Emma gulps and quickly heads to the wardrobe, pulling out one of the white knee length gowns. She then turns and see's Regina standing next to the small fire place, looking at her softly.

She freezes upon the spot. Her mind goes blank, as she looks at Regina who looks truly beautiful and who is looking at her, with no judgement or prejudice.

"Emmah" Regina then says, breaking Emma out of her gawking and the blonde steps forward, knowing that Regina wants her to undress then re-dress her.

"Put your arms up miss" Emma says shakily. Her hands are slightly tembling, as she pulls Regina's dress up at above her head and puts it to the side, whilst repeating, don't look at her, don't look at her, in her mind.

Regina meanwhile, just watches Emma's concentrated face.

"There you go" Emma then says and smiles slightly and goes to pull the bed sheets back upon the bed.

"Thank you..." Regina says softly "You don't have to do that Emmah" she then adds, as she steps a little closer to Emma.

"Oh. I don't mind" Emma mutters and looks to Regina bashfully.

The brunette tilts her head.

"Your definatly different from the rest" she then tells Emma and goes to get into the bed.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Emma asks, tilting her head at Regina.

"Its definatly a good thing" she smiles up at Emma, who now smiles back and they both lock eyes for a long moment. Before Regina looks away and clears her throat.

"Goodnight Emma" Regina then says softly and Emma, takes that as her cue to leave and she steps back and says "Goodnight" before turning and going into her room.

Where she sits upon the bed and wonders what tomorrow will bring. Whilst Regina wonders if Emma could be a friend.

* * *

Hours later, Emma is awoken again by noises from Regina's room and she gets up and goes to see if Regina is okay.

"Miss..wake up" Emma says, as she nudges Regina, who's face is crunched from the bad dreams.

"Regina" Emma says more forcefully and nudges harder. Waking Regina up, like the previous night.

Regina suddenly bolts upright, breathless. Whilst Emma rubs her back softly. Trying to calm her down and after twenty seconds of doing this, Regina says "I need my drops" and Emma hurries over to the dresser, to get the pot and then hurries back, giving it to Regina.

"Thank you" Regina breaths and swigs down some of the medicine.

"Do you feel better now miss?" Emma asks.

"Yes"

Theres a pause.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Emma then asks, she doesnt know why she's even suggesting this but it seemed to help Regina the previous night.

Regina turns her head and looks at her for a long moment, studing Emma's face. As if looking for an alterior motive, but only see's genine concern.

"Thank you" Regina then says in response and moves slightly, so Emma can get in and once she has the covers over her, she lays on her back. Staring at the ceiling.

"You must think I am strange" Regina then mutters sadly and Emma turns her head to look at Regna and says "Nah. Plenty of people have nightmares miss. One of the other foster kids at my home, used to have them quite often"

Regina now turns her head to look at Emma.

"I'm glad to hear, that I'm not the only one then" she replies weakly and gives a small smile. Which makes Emma smile back and they hold it for a several seconds. Before looking back to the ceiling and feeling something stir within their chests...

* * *

 _ **A/N Some of you may be wondering what this thing with the libary is but if you;ve seen fingersmith your understand and if not, i dont want to spoil it, but I will say that its something that Cora makes Regina do and only Regina and Cora know of it the house.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Regina awakes the next morning, feeling more refreshed than she has in a long while. She streches and looks to Emma who is still sleeping next to her.

Its because of her you know, her voice says in her head but she quickly shakes off the thought and sits up. She then see's that she has slightly overslept and should be dressed by now.

She quickly gets out the bed, going to the ensuite. Not seeing that Emma has awoken from the noise. She yawns and sits up.

It then quickly dawns on her that it is later than she expected and Regina would be going to the libary soon enough. So she quickly goes to her room and gets dressed also.

By the time she returns to Regina's room. Forgeting that she doesnt go in there unless summoned. That she see's Regina putting her dress on and quickly averts her gaze and once Regina has finished, the brunette grabs the brush and says "Will you please brush my hair now"

Emma nods, stepping forward. Taking the brush as Regina sits herself down at the dresser.

Neither mention the fact that they had slept in the same bed again, nor that Emma had entered the room without being asked and instead focused on the job at hand.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Emma walks Regina to the libary.

"Will you be having breakfast as some point miss?" Emma asks. As Regina had not had time this morning to eat something.

"No. I shall wait till later" She replies and once they reach the doors, the brunnette disapears behind it and Emma goes back to the room.

When Emma goes back to the libary hours later, Regina is just exiting the room and Emma hurries her steps up to meet her.

"Hello Miss" Emma greets and Regina gives a slight smile, before walking towards the gardens.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asks, notcing that Regina seems a little closed off.

"I have to socialise with mothers guests this evening" she says flatly.

"Oh"

"Don't worry you will not be required to attend" Regina sighs and Emma looks sideways at her and says "Actually I wasn't worried"

Regina says nothing but thinks, It is a good thing that you don't have too.

"Are these guests from town?" Emma then asks softly.

Regina swallows.

"Yes. They are gentleman"

"Oh" Emma frowns, then her eyes widen and she turns and grabs Regina's hand, surprising the brunnette and says "Your mother isnt trying to force you on any of these men she is" concern is in her voice.

Regina laughs, bitterly.

"No. Its not like that" she then explains but thinks, is the alternative any better!

Emma relaxes slightly.

"That's good. You shouldn't be forced into something you don't want to do" she says seriously and Regina raises an eyebrow. Why did Emma care! she wondered. It was then, that she noticed they were still holding hands and It felt nice, warm, comforting even.

However, she doesn'trealease her hand and didn't question why. Maybe it was because she had be staved of any affection thoughout the years. As she mother was strict, seemingly cold and emotionless.

Emma however, realized a moment later and she blushed and realeased it. Feeling slightly embarassed.

* * *

Later that evening.

Emma was sat in the kitchen,eating her dinner and wondering on several things.

Firstly how her foster parents were doing and then on Regina.

"Do you know what this evening meeting with the gentlemen is about?" she asked Mrs Lucas. Who was busing herself around the kitchen, tidying and cleaning.

"I believe its just a social gathering as ladies do"

Emma tilted her head.

"Does this happen often?" she then asks.

"Yes"

"How often?"

Mrs Lucas chuckles.

"You are a curious one aern't you" Mrs Lucas then teases and Emma ducks her head.

"I...I guess so" she replies lowly and then puts her folk in her mouth.

"If you must know the gentlemen come around twice a month"

Emma blinks and wonders what Regina is currently doing

Meanwhile, Regina is standing in the main room of the house, behind a wooden stand that holds a book upon it.

She clears her throat and looks to the gentlemen, that are sat upon the wooden chairs. All are in there late 40's to 50's apart from one who she has only seen on the last few occasions. His in his thirties, dark short hair, average build, in all black and they are all wearing suits and watching her.

I hate this. She thinks to herself but then puts on a fake smile and looks to her mother, who is standing there and watching her like a hawk.

She then takes a deep breath and curses the day her mother had made her became her libarian, her narrater of this poison she is about to read.

And so she begins...

* * *

Forty-two minutes later, Regina closes the thick black book and takes a breath of relief, that she has finished for the evening and that, all the men will now stop staring at her like a piece of meat.

"You read so wonderful Miss Mills, If only the patrons of my bookshop on holly street could hear you" One gentleman says eagerly and another gentleman says "Pure poetry"

Regina wants to roll her eyes, but refrains from such an action as it would make her mother mad. Which she doesn't want to do because she has been on the end of her mothers cruel words and beating before. When she had done something to annoy the older woman.

"Thankyou Regina" her mother then says and Regina ducks her head in acknowledgement and Cora then carries on speaking with the gentlemen, whilst Regina walks to the window and closes her eyes, hoping for a better future than this and its then she hears a voice from behind her.

"Miss Mills"

Regina sighs and turns around. Seeing that the younger gentlemen is standing there and sporting a smug grin, that she finds rather creepy.

He steps closer.

"May I help you?" she says as seriously as she can. She doesn't want to seem weak in front of this man.

he smirks.

"Your Mother is a villian Miss Mills" he says lowly but seriously.

"And you are not?" Regina snaps lowly.

He smirks again.

"Actually, I thought I could seduce you and secure you fortune in this estate for myself. but I can see what this life has made you into and that it wont work will it!"

Regina glares at him.

"Maybe it would even be an insult to you" he adds and smiles smugly and then leans in slightly, which makes Regina lean back.

"I want to free you" he then says, surprising the brunette.

"What If I don't want to be freed" Regina then says forcefully and he scoffs.

"Of course you do" he eyes her up and down.

"I think you should rejoin the others" Regina then mutters.

"Okay but next time I return, we shall talk some more. Your definatly want to hear me out" he tells her seriously and Regina shakes her head. Whilst watching him step away and she thinks that he must be mad to even suggest such a thing, but it still makes her curious to find out about how he plans to do get her out of this predicament...


	7. Chapter 7

When Regina returned to her room, she mused on what the gentleman had said to her. She knew it would be foolish to trust this man, a stranger. However, if there was just the chance of a better life for herself shouldn't she take it?

She paced back and forth, contemplating or weather to listen to the man upon his next visit. Until she heard a knock on the door.

She stopped in the middle of the room and looked to the door.

"Come in"

The door opened, revealing a bashful looking Emma. Who then closed the door and turned back to Regina and said "Good Evening Miss"

Regina tilted her head, whilst looking slightly confused. As she had not called for the blonde.

Emma bit her lip and looked to the dresser.

"Would you like me to brush your hair now?" she asked.

Regina then smirked and walked to the dresser with no reply and sat down upon the stool. While Emma walked over and picked up the brush.

"How was your evening?" Emma asked softly.

Regina sighed.

"It was fine"

Emma paused momentarily, noting Regina looked sadened.

"So, have you ever played any card games miss?" she then said, trying to lighten the mood.

Regina looked through the mirror at her.

"No, I can't say I have" she answered.

"Have you played any game?" Emma then asked.

"My father and I used to play silly childerns games when I was younger but that wasnt often"

"May I ask where your father is miss?"

Regina looked down sadly.

"He died when I was ten"

"Oh, Im sorry...I didn't mean to make you feel sad"

Regina looked back through the mirror at Emma, who had stopped brushing and was looking at her curiosuly.

"I miss my father but I still have some good memories, that I can hold on too" she then confesses and is slightlt surprised at herself for sharing such details freely with her blonde maid.

"I can tell you loved him alot" Emma then says and smiles. Before carring on with her job.

"I did. I think you would of liked him" Regina then says and can imagine him saying, she's a good one Regina.

Emma then says "Sure. Is he the complete opposite to your mother right?" with breaks Regina out of her musings and the brunette chuckles. She had never met any maid, that would be so bold to say such a thing to her but she found it refreshing and honest.

"Of course" she replies. Which makes Emma chuckle but then it died, upon Regina's next request.

"I think I would like to get ready for bed now"

Emma swallowed thickly and put the brush back down, before walking to the wardrobe. She didn't know why she was still anxious about this part. Its not like she didn't do it last night but doing this for Regina, seemed to be an intimate thing.

Right Swan, woman up, its just Regina. She told herself and then turned around with gown in hand and saw Regina waiting patiantly and looking quiet inocently at her.

"Arms up Miss" Emma said a little shakily and Regina raised her arms and watched Emma move closer and begin to undress her.

She then found herself gasping, at Emma's mistaken touch.

"Sorry" Emma muttered "My hands must be cold"

"That's quite alright" Regina breathed a little shakily and moments later, Emma let out a breath that she had been holding and said "There, all done"

"Thank you" Regna replied and then watched, as Emma again went to pull the sheets back upon the bed.

"I told you that you don't have to do that Emmah"

Oh god, why does her saying my name like that! its making me feel strange a good strange though...

"I know" she then replies and once finished, she steps back and watches Regina go to get into the bed.

A long moment later, Regina looks up at Emma and she can tell that Emma is waiting to see if she is going to ask to stay.

She smiled widely at this.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Emma asks. "Have I got something on my face?" she adds and touches her face with her hand, which makes Regina chuckle and think so adorable.

"No you havent...but would you stay again? I seem to sleep better with you here"

Emma nods. Maybe a little to eagerly but she doesn't care, because no matter how much she doesn't want to admit it, she likes this arrangement. As it brings warmth and comfort and something unknown, which is pleasant but unnerving at the sametime.

* * *

The following morning, Emma awakes to having her head in Regina's hair and her spooning Regina.

However, it takes her a full ten seconds to realize this and then her eyes go wide.

Shes then for a good five seconds, thinks of what to do. Before slowly pulling herself away but she hears a groan, which she puts down to her imagaination, because Regina groaning because shes pulling away is something that wouldn't happen in Emma's mind. Although theres a part of her that hopes it was.

She then lays on her back and stares at the ceiling. She finds her heart is beating a little faster than usual and she feels a that stiring again.

This is crazy, she thinks and shakes her head, before slowly getting up to go to her room. Where she gets dressed and waits for Regina to call for her.

When she does call, Emma enters the room and its as if they hadn't shared a bed again as Regina seemed to have that wall back up.

"Good morning Miss" Emma greets softly and the brunette us sat upon her stall and says "Morning. I shall like my hair up today"

"Okay" Emma replies, stepping forward and proceding to fix Regina's hair.

"I...I shall like you to join me for breakfast today" Regina then says a moment later, a little shakily.

Emma pauses and looks at her, through the mirror.

"Really?...I mean yes miss" she gives a slight smile and carries on with her job, while Regina fiddles with her hands in her lap. She didn't know why, she felt a little nervous to be around the blonde. Especially in the mornings, after they had shared her bed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were sat in the dinning room and Mrs Lucas brought them a small plate of boiled egg and toast.

The older maid had raised her eyebrows upon seeing Emma sitting at the table opposite Regina, but carried on as normal anyway.

"So..um, I take it this isnt a usual thing of a maid having breakfast with her employer"

"Techically my mother is your employer Miss Swan"

Ouch, shes being formal with me. Emma thinks sadly.

"True, but I take orders from you" she then points out and Regina sighs.

"Do you not wish to have breakfast with me this morning?" the brunette then asks seriously.

"I do, I mean of course. This is nice, I've never gotton to eat such good food before" Emma rambles and Regina smiles. The first one of the morning Emma notes.

"Won't you mother mind though?" Emma then added curiously.

"No. She is out this morning"

"Oh" Emma replies a little surprised and picks up a piece of toast and puts it in her mouth, whilst making a mess.

"Are you always this eliquint when eating Emmah" Regina teases but Emma just beams because Regina is using her first name again.

"Yep"

Regina shakes her head.

"You really are something else" she then mutters and Emma just smiles happily at her.

After breakfast, Emma uses a nail fail on Regina fingers. In the waiting room.

"You really have soft hands" Emma says softly, as she sits opposite, but close to Regina.

"Thank you"

"My hands are kind of rough, I hope you dont mind to much" Emma then mutters, self conciously.

Regina shakes her head, as she watches the nail fail at work.

"I do not mind. Maybe you could use a little of the cream I use it does wonders for the skin"

Emma pauses and meets Regina's eyes. She stares for a long moment, getting lost in those brown pools.

"You would do that for me?" she then asks in a whisper.

"Its nothing"

"But im a maid, with nothing to offer in return"

"I don't want nothing in return Emmah"

Emma tilts her head and can see nothing but truth in Regina's words.

"I guess, Im not used to someone doing something for me without wanting something in return" she then says and Regina frowns but doesn't say nothing more and they carry on in silence, until Emma finishes.

"Come with me" Regina says, standing up and walking to the door.

Emma follows and they go back to Regina's room. Where she opens her wardrobe and pulls out a dark green dress and then walks up to emma and puts it against her.

Emma looks confused.

"Yes. This will do" Regina says with a smile.

"What will miss? I don't understand"

"You need a new dress, you can;t keep wearing that one" she gestures to Emma's dress "and this..." she makes Emma take it "Is for you. I know were not the exact same size, but this dress is a little smaller than my others"

Emma gapes.

"Try it on" Regina then says and she looks to earnest for Emma to say no.

Minutes later, Emma emerages from the ensuite, wearing the dress and it surprisingly fits her well.

"Oh my god" Regina gushes "I knew it would fit"

"Yeah" Emma replies, never taking her eyes off the brunette. Who is fiddling with the mid section of the dress she is wearing.

She looks so beautiful. Regina muses, as she studies the dress upon Emma.

"Come sit down a minute" Regina then says and Emma sits upon the stall looking at herself through the mirror.

"Wow this is better than my other dress that's for sure" she says and smiles goofily, making Regina melt even more.

The brunette then starts to fiddle with Emma's hair. She had wondered, what it would feel like to run her hands through it and now she had her chance.

"I would like to put your hair up, if you don't mind" she asks a little unsurely.

"Sure" Emma replies and watches, as Regina gets to work of putting the blondes hair in a pony tail with a few strands loose, near the front of her face.

"You have such lovely facial features Emmah. You should show them off more often" Regina says, as she admires said features, which makes the blonde blush.

"Thanks" Emma then replies happily and wonders if this is the real Regina coming out and if so, she hopes to see more of her...

* * *

 **A/N Thank you all for the follows/faves and reviews, Its much appreciated and I can also see that some of you want to know about the libary situation and if you cant wait to know, please read on now...**

 **To answer your questions, Regina goes to the libary nearly everyday because she is Cora's libarian and since an early age has been brought up to read and write professionally within this libary.**

 **Furthermore, At the age of Fifteen, Cora has exposed Regina to the nature of many of the books within the libary. Which are of a pornagraphic nature. Regina is also made to read such material to rich gentlemen, who are willing to pay for such a thing.**

 **Also, no one else is aloud into the libary and the goings on, are to be kept a secret between Cora, Regina and these gentlemen that visit.  
**

 **I hope this answers most of your questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Cora returned mid afternoon, she found her daughter in the gardens talking with the blonde maid. Who she noticed, was wearing a different coloured dress.

She then approached them.

"Regina" she said seriously, causing Regina's more relaxed deminor to fade and her facial features fell, as she swallowed thickly and said "Mother"

"What are you doing out here?" Cora then said seriously and Regina brought her hands together and gripped them together tightly, whilst looking at her mother.

"I needed some fresh air mother" she answered flatly.

Cora then looked to Emma.

"Is this one, serving you well dear?" she asks Regina with curiousity and Emma looks between both Mills. Knowing that Regina has gone back within herself and Cora is showing no signs of easing up.

"Yes. Very well" Regina then says a little eagerly, which makes Emma smile at her.

Theres a pause.

"Good. Now, I've got some private matters to discuss with you, so she can run along for an hour or so" Cora says dismissively.

Emma nods, knowing that Cora was dismissing her and she walks away, thinking that Regina deserves so much better than this.

* * *

Once inside, Emma goes to the kitchens where she see's Henry and Mrs Lucas.

"Hey look who it is" Henry says and smiles.

"Yeah, its me" Emma smirks and goes to sit down at the table, with Henry.

"So, why are you not with Regina?" Henry asks, with interest.

"Her mother wanted private conversation" she answers and rolls her eyes.

"You would think she would be easier on Regina, but she's just harder on her" Henry then says and Emma looks to him.

"Why is that?" Emma then says without thinking and Henry shrugs and says "I don't know. Maybe she wants her to be like her which is emotionless and cold"

"Henry" Mrs Lucas warns, while Emma gapes in surprise at Henrys bluntness.

"I have a right for a opionion thats all" he then says a little defensively.

"I don't think Regina could ever be like her" Emma says without thinking. Which causes heads to turn and look at her curiously.

"Do you know something we dont?" Mrs Lucas asks.

"Oh, no. I just have been spending time around her and shes not like her mother"

"I believe you" Henry then says "She's always been nice to me" he then adds cheerfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cora and Regina have walked back inside and to the libary. Where Cora speaks to Regina about the next visit, from the wealthy gentlemen.

"You did well last night dear. They were pleased and when they next come to visit, I think we shall continue with the same book" she smirked. "They seemed particularly interested in the drawings in this one don't you think?"

Regina keeps her face natural, but she just wants to go die somewhere because talking about this type of thing with her mother is just...wrong.

"Yes" she then answers. Wanting to leave the room as quickly as she could.

She thought she should be immune from this room and its belongings by now, but no. It was still stuffy and dark and smelt of old books and reminded her of evenings spent reading from said books.

"I want you to show them more of these drawings" she walked over to a bookshelf and looked at the titles. "I think we should have a few more visits a month" she then says and Regina's eyes widen and she thinks god no!

"Why is that mother?" she then asks, causing Cora to whip her head round and tilt her head at Regina.

"Something one of the gentlemen said to me lastnight, thats all" she answers and Regina grips her hands together and curses said gentlemen.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner. Regina returns to her room and sits upon her stall in front of her dresser mirror. She just stares for a while, before letting out a sigh and calling for Emma.

Who then enters the room, walking in her own lesuirely way and with a goofy grin upon her face. Which makes Regina tilts her head and asks "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing really. I've just been speaking with Henry"

Regina now smiles.

"He thinks highly of you Miss" Emma then tells her, as she stands behind Regina, who is still sat upon the stall.

"His a sweet boy" Regina tells her softly and Emma nods.

"Yeah...and he clearly likes you alot"

Regina scoffs.

"Its true, is it that hard to believe that people like you?"

Regina turns around and looks at Emma more closely. However she doesn't answer and picks up her brush and says "Can you brush my hair now"

"Sure" Emma replies, stepping forward and taking the brush.

"You should know, that there is at least two people that like you in this house. Think of you as a friend even"

Regina's mouth parts, as she stares at Emma through the mirror. She feels something pleasant inside from Emma's words

"And I know we barely know each other, but I feel that were somehow friends" Emma adds and bites her lip.

While Regina begins to smile and replies "I've never had friends before"

"Well you now have miss. Unless you feel me and Henry are beneath your friendship" She frowns and Regina's eyes widen. She feels slightly offended that Emma would think such a thing but she see's a hint of sadness in Emma's face at the thought.

This sparks something inside of her and she stands up, while Emma jumps back in surprise but then is surprised even more, by Regina turning around and taking her free with both of hers and says "Don't ever think your beneath me Emmah, your a good person and you deserve more than this. " she smiles at Emma, who does know what to say or do.

They just stare at one another, for a long moment. Until Emma says "Does..Does that mean me and Henry can be your friend, aswel as your servants?"

Regina nods.

"I would like that" she adds softly and with a sweet smile, that makes Emma grin and squeeze Regina's hand. Which makes Regina aware that she is still holding Emma's hands and her eyes dart left and right, before she releases their hands and clears her throat.

Emma then blushes a little and they stand there awkwardly for a moment. Until Regina sits back down and Emma resumes brushing her hair...


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, Regina opened her eyes to the sight of blonde hair in her face.

She blinked, then leaned back slightly. Before becoming aware, that her arm was over Emma's side and that she must have been cuddling the blonde maid.

The thought of it, makes her stop breathing for a moment and then she slowly removes her arm, but not before thinking how nice, warm and comforting it was.

Regina then turns and lays on her back and looks to the ceiling. She wonders why, she has these unexplainable feelings for the blonde maid, that she had never felt before and she comes to the conclusion, that it must be because she hasnt had a good friend before.

This is what it must feel like to have a close friend she thinks, even though there is a niggling thought in her head, saying what if its more than that.

A long moment later, Emma turns and yawns before saying "Morning miss, did you sleep well?"

Regina takes a deep breath.

"Yes. No bad dreams"

"Thats good" Emma then says happily, as she stares at the side of Regina's face.

Regina then turns her head to look at the blonde and frowns.

"What?" She asks curiously, as Emma is smiling at her.

"Oh…Nothing" Emma replies and quickly looks away and leans up. "We better get dressed miss as you said you had to be at the library by nine" she then adds, which makes Regina lean up and look to the clock that reads 8.14.

She then thinks damn it and gets up, going straight to the ensuite and Emma disappears into her room to get dressed.

* * *

Later that evening, Regina exits the library and frowns because Emma is not there to meet her. However, she does see that Henry is walking towards her.

"Hi Regina" he greets, as he gets closer.

She smiles at him.

"Henry..how are you?" she asks happily.

"Good thanks. I've just come from the kitchen where Emma spoiled her drink over herself and she's gone to get changed" he chuckles, as he remembers Emma picking up the cup and then clumsily dropping it over herself and then cursed.

Regina however, feels a kind of relief that there was a good reason for her absence and that she is okay.

"I see" Regina then replies ans shakes her head in amusement.

"Are you okay?" Henry then asks politely.

"I'm fine thank you. I hope you've been behaving yourself" she smirks at him and he grins.

"Of course"

"Hmm" Regina chuckles.

It was then, that Emma came rushing towards them.

"I'm..sorry I'm late miss" she says breathlessly.

Henry chuckles.

"Do not worry Emmah, as Henry has told me of your little accident" she smiles at Emma, who looks to Henry and says "You told her!"

"Yeah sorry" he grins and Emma looks down feeling a little embarrassed.

While Henry looks at Regina and sees the brunette looking adoringly at Emma. It makes him smile to know Regina is happy.

"I should go" he then says and both Emma and Regina say "Okay" at the same time and look to one another with a smirk, not seeing that Henry is quickly disapearing around the corner and when they do notice, that he has gone they turn there attention to walking back to Regina's room in silence.

Once in the room, Regina notices A bunch of mixed flowers within a vase upon her dresser and goes over to them.

"Do you like them?" Emma asks and bites her lip anxiously.

"They are from the garden' Regina states, in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah, I remember you saying last night, that you love flowers and I thought I'd surprise you with some, that you can see anytime of the day"

Regina blinks, she is surprised by the gesture.

"Thats very nice of you Emmah. thank you" she then says softly and Emma beams.

* * *

Later that night, Regina starts to fidgit and toss in bed. So much so, that it wakes Emma who is on the edge of the otherside of the bed.

Emma turns and sees Regina's contorted face in sleep and that she looks distressed.

"Miss" Emma says and moves closer, putting her hand on Regina's shoulder.

Regina groans.

"Miss your having a bad dream" Emma then says and shakes Reginas shoulder a little.

"No mother please" Regina mutters and Emma frowns.

"Wake up Regina" Emma then says and shakes a little harder and it makes the brunettes eyes to go wide open and her heart to thud hard in her chest.

"What…what's wrong?" Regina says a little panicked, as she stares wide eyed at Emma.

"You we're having a bad dream" Emma tells her "I thought it best to wake you"

Regina swallows and continues to stare at Emma, who is looking at her softly and the blonde raises her hand and moves some of Regina's hair out of the way.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Emma asks.

Regina blinks half a dozen times before saying "No"

"Okay, but if you ever do I'll listen" Emma then says lowly and gives a small smile. Before moving even closer to Regina. on her side and putting her head back down upon the pillow.

Regina then turns, so her back is to Emma and a long moment later, Emma seems to be up against her back and Regina feels an arm come over her midsection and a whisper of "Is this okay miss? It may help stop the bad dreams"

Regina then opens her mouth and she knows, she should scold the maid for invading her personal space but something stops her and that feeling is back again, that she can't quite explain but all she knows is, that it is nice having Emma this close.

She would even say it's perfect, but she doesn't want to question why she thinks that. So she doesn't and instead answers "Yes" before trying to get back to sleep...

* * *

 _ **A/N Next chapter spoiler...the gentlemen are back :/**_


	10. Chapter 10

Days later, Regina is once more standing infront of the stand. Getting ready for the gentlemens visit. She wonders if the younger one will turn up again and she doesn't have to wait long for an answer, as he comes walking in with a smug grin upon his face.

Regina looks at him with disgust but also curiousity.

"What a fine evening wouldn't you say Miss Mills?" he says, as he approaches her and looks at her smugly. She wants to scoff but her mother is watching.

"Yes it is" she says as politely as she can.

"Have you thought any more about my offer?" he asks lowly.

"No" she lies "How would you even get me out of this place?" she then asks.

"We get your mother to think you've run off with me" he says simply.

Regina nearly chokes.

"We what?"

"You heard" he smirks.

"I'm not running off with you" she snaps lowly, whilst giving him a disbelieving look.

"Of course your not. I like to think Im saving you from yourself" he smirks.

"And what do you get from this?"

"Maybe some jewelerry an expensive item of the house, that I shall sell for my own profit"

Regina glares at him.

"She would find me eventually" Regina then says, whilst crossing her arms and looking over at her mother who is busy talking with the other gentlemen.

"Not if she thinks we died in some accident" he whispers.

"How are you going to do that?" she says disbelievingly and with thoughts of, this is madness.

"I know people Mills" he says seriously.

"I bet you do" she then replies sarcastically and thinks yes, the wrong kind of people. "And how shall I survive?" Regina then asks curiously.

"You can stay with people I know, until you get on your feet so to speak"

"What kind of people?" Regina asks with a stare.

"Respectable people of course. Better than I" he grins and Regina's eyes then dart left and right. thinking, No this wouldn't work would it? it could be a trap and i'll end up in some grotty hole and before she can think any further, she is instructed to start reading...

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Emma amd Regina continue to get closer, whilst Regina also speaks more and more with the gentleman. Everytime he visits he convinces her more and more.

Then one Tuesday afternoon, Regina is stunned to find the gentleman walking towards her in the gardens.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snaps at him.

He grins.

"Its nice to see you too" he says sarcastically then says "I just have had the most interesting conversation with your mother"

"What have you done?" Regina snaps.

"I've told her of our new formed friendship and that, I can offer more contacts if I can spend more time with you outside of the libary"

"You imbecile" Regina snaps.

"Its all part of the plan Mills" he says matter of factly.

Regina sighs and rubs her temples.

It is then, that Emma appears having gone to get Regina a cloak, as the weather was turning cold and she freezes momentarily, upon seeing a man leaning into Regina.

She swallows thickly and quickly walks over.

"Miss" she says, getting Regina's attention.

"Oh thank you Emma" Regina smiles at her and takes the cloak. "You really didnt have to fetch this"

"I know, I wanted too" she replies and looks at the man, who is raking his eyes over her.

"Is this man bothering you?" She asks Regina, feeling protective.

"No, its fine. You may go and do some duties whilst I talk with the gentleman"

Emma nods but she doesnt want to leave and as the days pass, Gentleman is there more often and Emma feels herself disliking the man, for taking Regina's time. Time of which, Emma could be spending with her. This makes her begin to wonder about her feeling towards the brunnette. She feels jealous and this just didnt sit right with her.

* * *

Then one evening, after another visit from the gentlemen in the libary, Emma laid in Regina's bed wide awake, her back to Regina and staring into the dark. Their evenings had become quietier and a little awkward for some reason neither could quite understand.

Unknown to Emma, Regina was also awake, going over her latest conversation with gentlemen about the plan. It was risky, that was for sure but to get out of this prison was worth a risk. She had thought many times about running away in the past but she had no where to go, no contacts, nothing. She wouldnt last five minutes. However, now the gentleman offered her a place to stay. That was something and was surely worth the risk. Than to forever read those books for those men and work in the libary day after day.

However, there is one thing keeping her from wholeheartedly going with the plan. Emma.

She had become friends with the blonde maid and she couldn't bare to leave her here. To face her mothers possible wrath and She wanted Emma close.

She wondered why Emma had seemed a little closed off lately and where the blonde had cuddled up behind Regina everynight, now she was laying the other way.

Regina frowned. She missed her warmth the maid provided. So she turned around and did something that surprised her and Emma at the same time. She put her arm around Emma's midsection and cuddled up behind her.

Emma's eyes widened. This was the first time Regina had done such a thing and it had Emmas heart pumping faster.

"Is this okay Emmah?" Regina whispered.

"Ye-yeah" Emma replied shakily and after a long moment Emma bravely put her hand over Regina's one and brought it closer to herself.

Both were now fully aware of how close their bodies were pressed against eachother and both had racing hearts and heightened breathing.

"Emmah...can I ask you something?" Regina asks shakily.

"Yeah" Emma replies quickly.

"I...I was wondering...if you ever had someone back home"

"What do you mean?"

"A love..a partner"

Emma chuckles nervously.

"No...I wouldn't call Neal a love, as it didn't last long. He um, I caught him with another girl" she sighs and there was silence, as Regna was surprised and didnt know what to exactly say to that.

"Its okay though. I don't believe I was in love with him" Emma adds sadly.

"Well his an idiot to do that to you" Regina then says seriously and Emma chuckles and squeezes the brunnettes hand.

"Thanks...and what about you Miss?" Emma then asks.

"Me?" Regina says a little high pitched.

"Do you have a love, that gentleman maybe?" she spits the word gentleman.

Regina sighs.

"I have never had a love" she tells her honestly. "And gentleman is just gentleman"

Emma breaths a sigh of relief. Glad to hear that the gentleman is nothing more.

"So you've never been kissed?" Emma says without thinking and doesnt know why, shes even asking this.

"No...what is it like?" she asks unsurely and Emma swallows thickly.

"It depends who the person really" Emma then tells her lightly and squeezes the brunettes hand again and Regina smiles.

* * *

 **A/N Just so you all know, there is more to gentlemans story than meets the eye. There is another reason why he is doing this but Regina cant know that yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, both Regina and Emma awoke with a smile upon their faces and they looked to one another with widdening smiles.

"Good Morning Emmah" Regina says huskily and it takes Emma's insides flutter.

"Morning, did you sleep well miss?" she then asks breatherly.

"Yes, and you?"

"Like a baby" she replies happily and chuckles. Which makes Regina smile adoringly at her, before looking to the ceiling wondering what today would bring.

"I think we should go have breakfast" she then says and leans up. Which makes Emma lean up and streche her arms and ask "Is your mother is out till this afternoon?"

"Yes" Regina answers firmly and gets up going to the ensuite with a smile while Emma watches her go.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Regina and Emma sit at the dinning table waiting for their breakfast.

"I like our breakfasts together" Emma then says casually, as she leans on the table and looks to Regina, who is sat opposite.

"Me too" Regina replies softly and smiles at her for a long moment, until Mrs Lucas walks in holding two plates.

"Good Morning Miss Mills" she then says, as she places the plates down and Regina says "Good morning mrs Lucas, how are you today?

Mrs Lucas looks momentarily surprised by Regina's inquiry, as she has only ever got a good morning from Regina in the past.

"I am well" she replies and looks to Emma, wondering if she is the reason why Regina seems more at ease and confident.

"Mrs Lucas makes a lovely apple pie Emma, you must try some when she makes it" Regina then says and Mrs Lucas raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"I will make it soon" she then tells Regina with a smile and Regina nods. Prompting Mrs Lucas to leave and 'Leaving Regina and Emma to eat their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Emma files Regina's nails and then finds a pack of cards under some items within a drawer.

"We should play a game" Emma says eagerly, while holding the cards up.

"I don't know of any" Regina replies feeling a little embrassed.

"Well...I know a game which tells your past, present and future shall we play that?"

Regina hestiantly and curiously says "Okay"

They then sit down at the table and Emma gives the cards to Regina. Whilst saying "Shuffle these"

So, Regina does and then hands them back after a minute of silent shuffling.

Emma then lays the top four cards, face down upon the table. Then another three underneith.

"Okay.." she says eagerly. "This is your past" she then says and turns the first card over revealing the king of hearts.

"A kind gentleman, with a good heart" Emma tells Regina then turns the second card. The three of spades. "A parting, strife.." Emma then says, whilst looking to Regina who looks thinks immediatly of her father.

Emma then goes to the third. Queen of hearts.

"An older woman" She then turns the forth..Three of spades. "very stern...I have no idea who that could be" Emma then adds and smiles knowingly at Regina, who nods and smiles back knowingly as they both think Cora.

Emma then turns the fifth and her smile falters. Its the king of spades.

"Who's that?" Regina asks.

"Its..Its a gentleman"

Regina immediatly thinks of the gentleman, that she has been speaking with. While Emma turns the sixth card. Six of spades.

"A journey of the heart" she says a little weakly and Regina wants to scoff.

"Don't go on Emmah" Regina then says, looking a little worrid about where this is going but Emma says "I must go on miss, otherwise your luck will desert you" and she turns the final card, which should of been the love card but it was the queen of diamonds.

She pauses, staring at the card. While Regina gets up and begins picking up the cards and says "Tell me about something else, of life outside these walls. Do they dance at balls?"

Emma nods and gets up, looking left and right.

"Let me show you" she then says and Regina's eyes widen.

"How? we have no music"

"That doesnt matter" Emma grins and takes Reginas hands and starts moving them in a circle. Whilst laughing. However, moments later Regina steps upon her feet and she stops and hops on one foot.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean too. I mean I have never done this before" Regina says apologetically. While Emma puts her foot down and tilts her head at Regina and thinks, shes so innocent.

"Don't worry about it Miss. Come on lets try again" she then says and reaches out for Regina's hands and they begin again.

This time they both laugh and Regina has never felt more at ease in her life. She can freely admit she is happy in this moment. Every moment with Emma and she forgets all about gentleman and her readings within the libary.

* * *

Five more days then pass and after another visit from gentleman. Regina decides to tell Emma about the plan. As she as agreed to go through with it, in two days time and doesnt want to leave Emma behind.

Emma is now brushing Regina's hair, when Regina looks though the mirror and says "If I ran away from here, would you come with me?"

Emma pauses and stares at Regina through the mirror.

"Would you?" Regina asks again.

Emma blinks.

"I..are you really thinking about running away miss?"

Regina sighs.

"I have been given an opportunity too"

"What opportunity?" Emma asks quickly and Regina grips her hands together in her lap.

"Promise you won't tell no one?" she says seriously.

"I promise" Emma says honestly and Regina takes a deep breath before saying "You know the gentleman that has been visiting?" she says, as she grips her hands in her lap tighter.

"Yeah..though, I wouldnt call him a gentleman as such" Emma replies, in a tone of disgust.

Regina smirks.

"Well his going to help me get away from here"

"How?" she tilts her head curiously.

"In two nights time, I shall pack a bag and sneak out when everyone is sleeping and he will be waiting with a carridge. He is going to take me to a home. Where a respectable couple lives and I can stay there, unti I am able to find something better"

"But you barely know this man Miss. I wouldnt trust him...and whats in it for him exactly?" Emma says in surprise.

Regina frowns.

"He wants some jewellery or something expensive to resell" she frowns and looks down to her lap. Thinking Emma won't come with her.

Theres then a pause, as Emma looks to the brush in her hand and begins to brush Regina's hair again.

"May I ask why you want to leave here miss? I know your mother is not the maternal kind, but you have a nice home and things cannot be that bad to run away" she asks.

Regina clenches her jaw and thinks if only you knew.

"Things are not exactly as you believe Emmah" She says sadly. "I want to be free. I have never had that here"

Emma stops brushing once more and looks at Regina for a long moment through the mirror.

She knew the moment Regina had asked her, the answer be always be yes but she was curious to know why Regina wanted this.

Emma swallows thickly.

"Then, if this is what you really want I shall go with you. Your need someone who knows about life outside this house" Emma then says with a small smile and a smile suddenly appears on Regina's face.

"You will?" Regina mutters wanting to make sure she heard right.

"I will. It is my job after all to tend to your needs remember?" she tries to joke and Regina shakes her head and says "Once we leave here, you will not be my maid anymore Emmah. You will be free too"

This makes Emma stare wide eyed at Regina, who now gets up and turns around to face her.

"Were both be Free" Regina whispers and smiles widely at the blonde, who stops breathing at the pure beauty of Regina in this moment and the way her smile lights up the darkened room.

Emma then, suddenly feels the strongest need to kiss Regina and with that, comes the realization, that she feels something more than she should for the brunette.

How had she not noticed it before, she thinks to herself. Before looking away, in fear of Regina seeing these new found feelings...

* * *

 _ **A/N Thank you for the follows/Faves/Reviews and to the guest reviewer - yes it is something positive.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Regina and Emma leave the Mills residence and Regina gets the surprise of her life.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

The night of Regina and Emma's escape comes quickly and Regina packs a bag, full with items she thinks she will need.

Emma meanwhile stands in the dress Regina gave her and looks to the clock which reads 12.37am

"Are you sure he will be here at 4am miss?" Emma asks.

"Yes"

"Um, do..do you think the couple will be okay with me staying too?" she asks anxiously.

"Don't worry Emmah, were work it out when we get there" she says softly but inside shes just as worrid as Emma is.

"Okay.." Emma mumbles and goes to look out the window, before looking back to Regina who is now pacing the room.

She thinks about telling Regina that she can still back out but she doesn't. Instead she sighs silently and looks back out the window thinking, I can hear my parents laughing at me now...me in love with a girl...who I would follow to the end of the earth if she asked.

Regina however, is also worrying about if shes doing the right thing. Can she really trust this gentlemen! can she really risk Emma's life too!

However, she still goes through with the plan and at 3.54am Regina and Emma exit the bedroom quietly and sneak out the front door and to the front gate, where a carridge with two horses is waiting.

Gentlemen then steps out with a smug grin and says "After you ladies"

Regina rolls her eyes at him and then waits until Emma is in the carridge, before stepping forward herself and saying "You better not have an alterior motive gentleman, otherwise so help me..I will..." He cuts her off.

"No need to worry Mills, trust me" he says but has a misgievious look upon his face and Regina glares at him before taking one last look at her home forone last time. Then she gets into the carridge next to Emma. Who takes the brunettes hand in comfort. While Gentleman gets in, sitting on the otherside with a smirk.

* * *

Just over an hour later, they arrive at their destination.

Gentleman steps out first, holding the door open for Regina and Emma to get out.

"We are here" he then declares, as Regina steps out and looks around.

"I think that is obvious" Emma says sarcastically, as she gets out and rolls her eyes.

She then looks around, noting that this is kind of a hole. Theres dark buildings all around and a smell of rooting food in the air.

"I hope this is just a stop off" Regina says to the gentleman, who steps forward and says "What was you expecting, a house like your own your majesty"

"Why did you just call me that?" Regina snaps.

"You seem like the kind of girl, that likes the finer things in life" he grumbles and Regina snaps "Im not a girl, Im a lady"

"Exactly" he points out and laughs, as he leads them to one of the buildings doors.

"Maybe I should hit you in the face?" Emma then tells him and he turns around and says "Or maybe we should hook up instead"

Both Regina and Emma grimace in disgust.

"Over my dead body...shes too good for you" Regina then tells him seriously, which makes Emma grin.

However gentleman takes no notice and turns to knock on the door. Ignoring both Regina and Emma who are now muttering to eachother.

A moment later, the door then opens, revealing a middle aged woman with brown shoulder length hair and wearing a worn dark green long dress.

"Hello gentleman" she says happily, before seeing Regina and Emma standing there with wide eyes. "I see you have brought her to us. Which one is Regina?" she asks looking between Emma and Regina.

"The dark one mi'lady"

The woman then moves forward, taking Regina's bag and telling her "Come, come inside"

Regina looks to Emma unsurely but Emma nods, so Regina steps forward into the house, instantly noticing how small it was.

She then steps into the small kitchen, where theres a worn wooden table in the middle of it with four chairs.

"Henry will be so pleased to see you child" The woman then says, as she enters the kitchen after telling gentleman to come back later.

Regina now looks confused and just stares at the woman blankly.

"Who is Henry?" Emma asks, seeing that Regina wasn't going to say anything soon.

"My partner" she smiles at Emma. "And may I ask who you are?" she says softly.

"Im Emma. Emma Swan...Regina's maid"

This seems to jolt Regina out of her state, as she looks to Emma and says "I told you once we left you would not be my maid anymore"

"But...I..I don't..." she stuttered and Regina seemed to know what Emma was thinking and took her hand and squeezed it "I know" She replies giving a small smile, then releasing Emma's hand and looks back to the woman and saying "Emma must stay with me"

The woman tilts her head and looks between the pair, wondering what kind of relationship Regina and Emma have.

"I'm sure that will be okay" she then says and it is then that the back door opens and an older, bulkier gentleman walks in, wearing brown pants and jacket with a white top.

Everyone looks to him and he freezes on the spot, when he looks at Regina. He looks slightly shocked or surprised, maybe both.

"This is my partner, Henry" The woman then says, breaking the man out of his staring and he steps closer to Regina who is looking at him strangly and says "Regina...you have grown so"

"Excuse me?" she says seriously, as the man stops before he was about to hug her.

"I thought you would of recogized me sweetheart" he says softly.

Regina steps back, looking baffled.

The woman, who is called blossom then steps next to Henry and says "This is your father dear girl"

Regina shakes her head and steps back again, hitting the wall and Emma see's Regina's confussion and goes to her, taking her hands and saying "Its okay Regina"

This seems to break state, as she looks to Emma and says "You called me Regina"

Emma's eyebrows shoot up, realizing her mistake and Regina squeezes Emma's hand in reasurence.

"It's okay Emmah, I like it" she says a little lowly and Emma smiles at her, before Regina looks back to Henry and the blossom.

"I don't know what the meaning of this is, but you are not my father sir. He was in an accident when I was young" she tells him seriously.

Henry's smile falters.

"Is that what Cora told you?" he asks, as his partner puts her hand on his bicep.

"You know my mother?" Regina says in surprise. Whilst gripping Emma's hand tighter and now looks a little panicked.

"Don't worry Regina..she does not know your here and I am your father" he pleads.

Regina shakes her head.

"Your deluded" she then snaps, not believing this man.

He frowns.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" he asks.

"You cant" she looks to Emma. "We must be able to find somewhere else to stay" Henry tilts his head, wondering who this blonde woman is that Regina is looking and holding on too.

"Don't be silly" Blossom then says. "We want you to stay, we mean you no harm" she adds.

Regina looks at her strangly.

"But you have this mad idea, that I'm your daughter" she then says, disbelievingly to them.

"I know its alot to take in Regina" Henry says calmly.

"There is nothing to take in, as my father would never have left me there with mother if he was alive" she then snaps.

"I'm sorry" he pleads. "I will make it up to you somehow"

"Your not him" she snaps and theres a pause and Henry ponders his next words..."You used to call me daddy, you loved horses and flowers and...we would sing ring around the roses together in the garden and you loved fairytales but wasn't fond of snow white" he tells her.

Regina blinks a dozen times.

"Do you remember a silver charm bracelet?" he then says, remembering he had given it to her as a birthday present don't long before he left.

Regina swallows thickly and goes to her bag, opening it and then pulling out a small silver charm bracelet.

"Do you mean this?" she says shakily and he nods and smiles.

"This is the only thing I have to remind me of my father...How would you know this?" she stutters.

Henry takes a deep breath.

"Because I gave it to you and I'm sorry for leaving you there sweetheart but I thought it best, that you stay with your mother. Until I was able to come back for you"

Regina's stunned expression suddenly turns dark.

"No..you dont get to do this" she snaps and puts the charm bracelet back in her bag and does it up.

"Please" Henry pleads. "How about you have a drink and something to eat before you decide anything. I shall go out for a while and give you space"

Regina shakes her head but Emma says "Okay" which earns her a stare from Regina.

* * *

A while later, Regina and Emma are sat at the table drinking tea, which neither are fond of while blossom makes porridge.

"Miss...do you think he is your father?" Emma asks lowly, as Regina just stares into space. She then looks to Emma and says "I really dont know anymore" and looks down at the table before saying "And you don't have to call me miss anymore Emmah"

Emma smiles.

"Okay Regina" she then says a little shyly and Regina smiles and twenty minutes later, after taking only a mouthful or two of the porridge. They are shown to the room up the stairs.

"Its not much but I think you could made it your own" Blossom says cheerfully. While Regina and Emma step into the room looking around.

The walls are magnolia, the curtains are dark brown. The bed is a single one with a brown blanket upon it and theres a small table near the window with a chair and a small wardrobe against the wall.

"I will leave you two to settle in" Blossom then says and leaves the room, shutting the door and leaving Regina and Emma looking to one another thinking, what the hell have we got ourselves into...

* * *

 **A/N Who was surprised, that it was Regina's father, who had planned to get her there?**

 **More will be explained in the next chapter and I don't think Cora will be too pleased when she finds Regina has gone, thats for sure...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

When Henry returned, he walked into the kitchen to find Blossom cleaning.

"Is Regina still here?" he asks anxiously and she turns to him and nods.

"Yes. Regina and her friend are currently in the bedroom upstairs"

Henry goes to the stairs and looks up.

"Has she calmed down?" he asks.

"She seems calmer, yes"

"Thats good...do you know who are friend is?" he then asks curiously, as he keeps staring up the stairs.

"Her names Emma. I think she was Regina's maid"

Henry looks to blossom.

"They seem close" he says lowly.

"Yes, they do..Regina said something about Emma being free now"

He smiles at this.

"I knew she would not turn out like her mother, no matter how hard Cora will have tried" he says happily and they then hear words being spoken and Emma is coming down the stairs.

"Hello" Henry says softly, as he steps out the way so Emma may pass.

"Hey" Emma says shyly. "Um, Regina needs sometime to herself right now"

"I understand"

Emma then feels a little awkward, as both stare at her.

"Um, is this legit?" Emma then asks Henry, who looks at her oddly.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Are you really Regina's father? cos this is some shit to make up if not you know" he tells him in a serious voice.

Henry chuckles.

"Dear girl, I wouldn't joke about such a thing" he then says honestly.

"Then why now? why go to all this now and not before?"

Henry takes a deep breath.

"When I left Cora, It was hard to find a steady job and I had no way of supporting Regina and Cora would never have aloud it either"

Emma shakes her head in disagreement.

"I know it is most likely to late but its better late than never as people say. I want to try and make it up to Regina"

"Its going to take a hell of alot" Emma then says seriously, as she stares at him.

"I know. You seem to care a great deal about her"

"Yeah, she means the world to me and I don't like seeing her hurt"

Regina then appears, having sneaked half way down the stairs and listened to the conversation.

"You really are my father?" she says shakily, whilst staring at him.

"Yes sweetheart"

* * *

They then stare at each other momentarily, whilst Blossom looks to Emma and says "I think we should leave these two alone for a while to get requinted"

Emma nods hesitantly and Blossom and Emma walk out of the kitchen and Regina and Henry hesitantly sit down at the table.

"You probarly have many questions" Henry says softly.

"Theres only two currently bothering me" Regina replies seriously.

"Tell me them" he asks softly and Regina swallows thickly. Putting her hands together in her lap.

"Firstly, Why has mother lied to me..saying you were in an unfortunate acident and would never be coming back and why did you leave" she grips her hands together in her lap.

There's a pause as Henry ponders how to answer.

"She was most likely angry sweetheart" he then says softly "Angry because I had caught her with a nobleman that I wouldn't forgive her for but that wasn't the only reason why I had left. She had become rather cut off over many months towards me. Maybe it was because of the nobleman"

Regina gaped.

"Mother cheated on you" she muttered in surprise.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart and it wasnt just with any nobleman but one who I thought was a friend"

Regina looks down contemplating his words.

"I'm still not sure about this" Regina then says, looking back to him and then he tries to convince her further by describing their old house and personal details he knew about Cora.

"And you came up with the plan with that gentleman?" Regina then asks.

He nods.

"I moved in here four months ago with blossom" he explains "We had been courting for three months prior and she suggested we live together. Which was fantasic, because we really do seem to have a connection" he smiles "She knew about you, soon after we started courting and she kept telling me to find a way to see you again"

Regina tilts her head. Listening intently.

"I didn't know where to start at first. Then it hit me one evening, in the local tavern that I needed to find out if you wished to leave that place"

Regina nods, her eyes widdening slightly.

"And Blossom knew of a man that would help us, for a price of course"

"You mean the gentleman" Regina says.

"Yes, although he is not exactly a gentleman, he just thinks he is"

"That would explain alot" Regina mumbles.

"And he was the one, to find out about these book evenings that Cora held"

Regina gasped and Henry looked at her sadly.

"You know about..." she trailed off and looked down, feeling suddenly embrassed and ashamed.

"I wish I had known sooner, thats my biggest regret" Henry then tells her honestly.

"I hated it" Regina shakily says and Henry shakes his head.

"I hate her for what shes done to you" he grumbles and Regina looks over at him with sad eyes and then widens her eyes and says "You must not mention this to Emma...please I beg you" she pleads.

He frowns.

"She does not know?" he asks surprised.

"No one knew...apart from me and mother"

"I should report her to the police" he says seriously and she sighs.

"They most likely wouldn;t do anything" she then mutters and looks to the small window of the kitchen. Henry follows her stare.

"Does that big ol apple tree still produce the best apples in all the country?" he asks and Regina snaps her head back to him and gapes momentarily.

"Yes the most heartiest" she then says and studies Henry a little closer. "It is going to take me some time to get my head around this" she then adds.

"I understand sweetheart"

* * *

Theres then a long pause, until Henry says "How is the room, is it suitable?"

"It will do for now..." she fiddles with her hands pondering on next words "Can Emma stay?" she says a little lowly.

"I dont know where she shall sleep" he chuckles and scratches his head.

"Well...she will stay with me, I mean back home, she shared my bed so I could sleep better"

"Oh" Henry replies, as his eyebrows shot up slightly. "But there is only a single bed" he then adds.

Regina's eyes dart left and right and she grips her hands together in her lap. Before saying "Were manage, Emma said she could always sleep on the floor" she then looks down and starts to blush a little at the thought of her and Emma in that bed.

Henry blinks.

"Speaking of Emma, where has Blossom taken her?" Regina then asks.

"Out the front most likely"

"Oh"

"She seems very protective of you" Henry points out.

"Who?"

"Emma"

Regina smiles at this and nods.

"How long was she your maid?" Henry asks curiously.

"Not long...I never really thought of her as my maid though. I like to do things for myself"

He nods.

* * *

Hours later, after having a rather quiet dinner. Regina and Emma retire to the bedroom. Where Regina gets out hers and Emma;s night gowns.

She then hands it to Emma and they both smile and turn around to get changed.

"What do you think of this place? its not like your home" Emma asks.

"No its not but Id happily trade that for my freedom" she replies with a smile and they both turn and go to sit upon the bed, next to eachother.

"Your mother will know you have gone now" Emma then mutters, looking to the window.

Regina takes a deep breath and suddenly stands and goes to close the curtains.

"Yes. I fear she may come looking for me" she says sadly.

"She cannot make you go back if you do not wish it Regina"

Regina sighs and goes to sit on the chair.

Theres a pause.

"Did you and Henry sort things out earlier, you havent said much about it?" Emma then asks, as she watches Regina.

"I don't know...He explained why he left" she then frowns.

"Oh"

There's a pause.

"Anyway lets talk about something else" Regina then says, standing up and walking back over to the bed and sitting upon it once more and looking to Emma.

"Like what?" Emma asks with a small smile.

"Like what we shall do with our freedom" she smiles at Emma.

Emma chuckles.

"I really don't know, do you?"

Regina shakes her head.

"Were work it out together"

Emma beams.

"Yeah...together.." she mutters and they fall into a silence, before deciding to get into bed.

"Its a good job this beds against the wall, otherwise I may of fallen out" Emma jokes, as she gets in laying on her side and her back against the wall.

"That's true" Regina mutters and gets in, her back to Emma and laying on her side. looking outwards towards the small table and chair.

Emma puts her arm over Regina and they are spooning.

"Least we wont get cold" Emma then says a little breathlessly, as her heart beats a little faster and her cheeks start to flush, at how close she is pressed up against Regina.

"Hmmm" Regina replies lowly. She has never felt more safe than laying in Emma's arms and its frightening and exciting at the time and unknown to her, Emma is smelling Regina's hair.

Theres then a pause, before Emma says "I can sleep on the floor Regina, if you want" thinking Regina may not be comfortable.

"No, this is fine...I sleep better with you close" she replies softly and closes her eyes, savering every moment.

While Emma grins and tries to get even closer against Regina. Which isn't possible but she doesn't care, because this is just the perfect end to the day..

* * *

A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter and there possibly will be a kiss in the next one ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later.

Regina and Emma were getting into a routine. Getting up, having breakfast, going out for a while and then returning and helping blossom prepare dinner. Before a little small talk and then bed.

However, things are still a little tentitive around Regina and Henry.

"Have you thought anymore on what you wish to do?" Blossom asks both girls at the dinner table, one evening.

"I have no skill other than reading and writing" Regina says, as she puts the folk to her mouth.

"Maybe you can do my accounts" Henry says happily but Regina shakes her head.

"I can't take handouts" she then says but Henry shakes his head and says "I actually have no idea what I am doing it would be a big help, if you wouldn't mind"

Theres a pause. As Regina thinks about it.

"What about you Emma?" Blossom then asks, noticing that Emma is staring at her food.

Emma looks up.

"Oh, I dont know yet" she says casually.

Theres a pause.

"I actually have been thinking about my foster parents. I really should get in touch with them" she then says and looks back down to her plate and moves some vegetables around it with her folk.

Regina meanwhile, stops eating and looks at Emma curiously. As she had not mentioned this before.

"You must miss them" Blossom states simply and Emma looks to her.

"Yeah, I mean they looked after me and all..." she says and bites her lip.

"Do they live far from here?" Blossom then asks.

"Well, they live not that far from Regina's mother" she looks back to her plate and Henry and Blossom look to one another, whilst Regina keeps her eyes on Emma. Who won't look at her.

"Well you have plenty of time to think on it" Henry then says and Emma nods and continues eating, whilst pondering on what she should do.

* * *

When Regina and Emma retire to the bedroom. Regina stands behind the chair and grips it with her hands before saying "Do you rwish to go to your parents?"

Emma sighs and runs a hand through her hair. As Shes been feeling torn. As she feels the need to see her foster parents and explain everything but her heart desires her to stay here, with Regina and never leave Regina's side.

"They did say, that they would keep in contact with Cora about me and when they find out that me and you have gone they will not understand. I need them to know the truth, that I am not a bad person"

Which was a half truth, because she also wanted to go back for a piece of jewellery that she had unintentionally left behind.

Regina looks down sadly.

"Okay, we shall go together" she then says firmly and Emma shakes her head.

"You should stay here" Emma tells her.

"Nonsense..You've done so much for me and i'd like to do this"

"Regina...Don't be scared" She steps over to Regina and takes her hand from the chair and holds it "You are stronger than you think and you don't need me around for everything"

"But I like you being around" she teases, trying to hide her emotions.

"You need to reconnect with your father and maybe it will be easier with me away"

"No..no it won't"

"I can't let you risk being taken back to your mothers"

"There is no risk"

"We both now you need to be out of sight, she's sure to have someone looking for you"

Regina frowns

"I would come back" Emma reasures her. "And I don't have to go right now, maybe in a week or after that and i wouldn't be gone long"

Regina still frowns and Emma rolls her eyes and gives Regina a kiss on the cheek, before embracing her in a hug.

Meanwhile, Just over an hour away pacing her libary, is Cora. Who is still furious.

Furious, that Regina has run off and she thinks she's either run off with the gentleman she was getting close too or the maid Emma, who has poisoned her daughters mind and made her run away.

Either explaination leaves her angry and she has also questioned all her staff and called upon an aquintance to find her daughter.

* * *

Another week then come to pass and Regina is looking at father's account books at the table in the kitchen, whilst Emma is helping Blossom hang the clothes out on the line in the small yard.

"May I ask you a rather personal question Emma?" Blossom asks a little nervously.

"Sure" Emma smirks.

"Well, This is not exactly easy to say, but what exactly are your feelings towards Regina?"

Emma's smirk fades.

"Um, My feelings?" she mutters.

"Yes. I mean since you both arrived I have noticed little things between you both that have me a little confused"

"Like what?" she asks curiously.

Blossom smiles.

"Just looks that pass between you and touches when you pass eachother. Not to mention the way you speak to eachother"

"Oh" Emma mutters and proceeds to attach another piece of clothing to the line.

"I think that is why you haven't left to see your parents" she smiles knowingly at Emma, who takes a deep breath.

"Regina is my best friend" Emma then says, as if it was an answer.

"Yes I know that and its okay to like her more than you should. I'm not judging you"

Emma pauses and looks around to make sure the door is closed.

"Its okay she cannot hear us" Blossom tells her softly and Emma turns back to blossom.

"You cannot say anything to her" Emma says lowly.

"Of course not, thats up to you"

Theres a pause.

"I can't tell her" Emma then mumbles.

"Sure you can. You just have to find the courage"

"What if she rejects me?"

"Not possible. I've seen the way she looks at you" she chuckles and Emma shakes her head.

"She's fond of me thats all. Your reading to much into it"

Blossom sighs and attaches the last item of clothing to the line before saying "Maybe your not looking hard enough"

Emma then pouts slightly and shakes her head in disagreement.

"I'm going back inside" she then says and Blossom watches her go, whilst thinking that girl is blind.

* * *

Once back inside Emma sits next to Regina and says "Your concentrating hard"

Regina smirks and look up at Emma.

"Its not that hard" she says smugly.

"I bet" Emma replies and chuckles and it is then, that Regina puts her free hand upon Emma's and says "What have you and Blossom been talking about?"

Emma gulps at this and looks to the hand upon hers and it reminds her what Blossom had said.

"Nothing really" Emma dismisses it and looks away, seeing that Blossom is standing there with a smirk upon her face. As she can she Regina's hand upon Emma's.

Regina then looks to Blossom and says "I hope she wasn't going on about how hungry she is"

Blossom chuckles.

"Yes. She does seem to have a neverending appetite"

Emma frowns.

"Hey, don't gang up on me" she moans and pulls her hand away from Regina's and crosses her arms.

"Oh, Someones getting cranky" Regina teases.

"I am not"

"Oh come on Emmah, I'm only teasing"

"Yeah, well, dont" she stands up and walks up the stairs, leaving Regina looking to Blossom and saying "Whats wrong with her?"

Blossom shrugs and turns to put the plates away. Whilst Regina looks back to the stairs and frowns. As usually Emma can take her teasing but this time something was up...

* * *

A/N Just to let you all know, that theres going to be a character death in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning.

Blossom, Regina and Emma are in the kitchen, when they suddenly hear a knock on the door.

They all look to one another, before Blossom goes to the door and a long moment later. Blossom returns behind a woman and a man with dark hair, saying "You have no right to just barge into my home..." before she see's Regina freeze and her face fall, while Emma goes wide eyed.

"I shall barge in wherever I like" Cora then snaps "Especially where my daughter is concerned" she removes her gloves and looks angerily at Regina.

Blossom gapes.

Cora then looks to Emma and glares.

"I should of known it would be you, who turned by daughter against everything she knows" she snaps at Emma.

"Mother" Regina then says, finding her voice.

"Don't Mother me child. You ran away from home with this...this lowlife of a maid" she looks disgustedly at Emma.

"She is not a lowlife mother...she...she is better than you, than anyone I know" Regina defends.

Cora laughs.

"Oh child. She has brainwashed you" she then looks to Blossom.

"And who is this woman?"

"That is none of your concern mother" Regina snaps. Cleanching her fists at her sides. "How did you find me?" she then asks and Cora smirks.

"It wasn't hard dear. I had my aquantience here, out looking for you and he saw you out in the streets and followed you back here"

"Well you can go back home now. You;ve had a wasted journey" Regina snaps.

"How dare you speak to me like that" Cora snaps back, shocked by her daughters confidence. Must be that damn blonde girl she muses.

"I am not afriad anymore mother" Regina says, still clenching her fists.

"Oh, Just behave Regina. You shall esort me back home immediatly and then we shall discuss this..." she gestures with her hands "little mistake"

"Its not a mistake mother"

Cora rolls her eyes and thats when she hears a voice behind her say "Hello Cora" and her eyes widen in surprise. instantly Recognizing the voice after all these years and turns around. Seeing Henry standing there, staring at her with a blank expression.

"YOU" Cora says, stepping back.

"You've hurt our daughter for long enough now Cora. She stays here" he says calmly and walks over to stand next to Regina. Who is standing a few feet away from Cora.

"How...you left.." Cora says, in shock.

"Yes. Now you must leave" he says seriously.

"You;ve brainwashed her" Cora then snaps, regaining control.

"I did no such thing"

"This was all your doing then" she says, glaring at him.

"Yes, I wished to see my daughter"

Cora scoffs then steps forward to grab Regina's arm but Regina picks up the knife that is upon the table and points it at Cora.

"DON'T" she shouts.

"Oh this is just unbelievable, my own daughter pointing a knife at me. Like you would even do anything. Your weak Regina, Always will be" she snaps and glares at her daughter, who clenches the knife in her hand and fights the sudden urge to cry.

"She's stronger than you give her credit for Cora" Henry tells her firmly and Cora shakes her head.

"YOUR WEAK, ONLY GOOD FOR READING BOOKS" she shouts at Regina angrily, who now is shaking from rage and pure emotion and Cora rolls her eyes and steps forward. Reaching for the knife but there is a struggle and suddenly Cora freezes.

Regina then steps back and everyone looks down to the knife, which is over half way in Cora's body, puncturing her lung.

She instantly falls to the ground in agony, while Regina stares in shock and Henry kneels down to Cora, trying to stem the blood but its of no use. As she dies within the next minute, upon the kitchen floor and everyone is just staring down at Cora in shock.

Until they hear the aquaitance run out into the street shouting "MURDER, THERES BEEN A MURDER"

* * *

 _ **A/N Thanks to everyone who is following/faved and left reviews. I appreciate it and I hope you liked this chapter.** _


	16. Chapter 16

Its not long, before two policeman turn up and take in the scene.

Regina is looking out the window in shock, with Emma next to her. While Henry and Blossom are talking across the room and Cora is sprayed out upon the floor.

One of the officers then bends down, checking for a pulse while the other looks around.

"Shes gone" the policeman then says to the other and he looks to Emma and says "Who did this?"

Theres a long pause. Until Regina turns around and steps forward.

"What..what happened was...The knife..it was on the table...and..." she stutters and as shes about to say she did it, Henry steps forward and says "I did it. It was me and these girls had nothing to do with it"

Regina, Emma and Blossom all gape at him.

"Okay sir, you will come with us now" the policeman tells him seriously and Henry nods. Before turning to Regina and taking her hands and saying "It is for the best sweetheart"

Regina shakes her head and wants to shout out. That no, it wasn't him, but she is too stunned to say anything and Henry is moving away. Towards Emma and he says "Look after her Emma, she loves you"

Emma nods at this, not fully taking in his words and watches Henry turn to Blossom, who looks shocked and he tells her to be strong and he needs to do this.

However, she shakes her head in disbelief and watches Henry being escorted out of the house and follows after him to the station. While Regina and Emma stare at eachother in shock and it isn't till a long moment later. That Emma steps forward and says "Do you want to go to the station?"

Regina doesn't reply and sits her herself down at the table. Staring into space, whilst her hands slightly shake.

"Regina?" Emma says a little louder but the brunnette still doesn't reply and just continues to stare into space.

"Regina your in shock, everythings going to be okay" Emma then tries to reasure her, as she sets herself down next to Regina and takes her hands. Feeling them slightly shaking.

"I...I kill-ed her Emmah" Regina finally stutters.

"It was an accident" Emma quickly replies and squeezes Regina's hands upon the table.

"I must tell them it was me.." she then says and looks to Emma with such sadness and all Emma can think of is No! I can't lose you..

* * *

A few hours later, Regina is telling the police at the station that she was the one that killed her mother.

However, They don't believe her. As Henry has made a fall confession and told a very convincing tale.

Regina then lets out a sob, as she looks to Emma. Who is ringing her hands together and looking anxious and scared.

"I must see him" Regina says shakily to her and then turns back around, to ask the policeman to see her father and after a little convincing, she is led to her father's cell and walks in to see him slumped on the stone ledge.

"Daddy..." Regina barely says, as she steps forward, then pauses within a foot of him. As she is unsure of herself.

"Hello sweetheart" Henry replies softly and takes her hands. "How are you holding up?" he asks, as upbeat as he can.

she shakes her head. Tears are running down her cheeks.

"I tried...I tried to tell them, it was me and they don't believe me and...you must tell them" Regina pleads.

"I done, what I done and thats the end of it sweetheart" he tells her sadly.

"But it wasn't you" Regina snaps desperatly.

"No...but I was wrong to leave you behind. To leave you with her" he replies sadly but Regina shakes her head.

"I forgive you" she then tells him shakily, as she squeezes her father's hands and they stare sadly at one another for a long moment.

"Father..I wish.." Regina then says and pauses and searches his saddened eyes. Trying to find the right words but Henry finishes it by saying "I understand" and he leans forward to kiss her forehead.

* * *

The following morning.

Regina is sitting up in bed, having hardly slept a wink.

She looks sideways to Emma, who drifted off in the early hours of the morning, After comforting Regina most of the night.

She strokes the blondes hair away from her face. Before letting out a sigh.

How can she still be here with me, when I did such a thing, she muses and then decides to get up and go downstairs. Where she finds Blossom moving items around in the kitchen.

"Oh" Blossom says, upon seeing Regina at the bottom of the stairs, staring at her.

"I...I don't know what to say.." Regina says looking anxious and gripping her hands together in front of her.

"Theres nothing to say" Blossom replies harshly.

"I tried to tell them it was me" Regina then says, wanting Blossom to know.

"Yes, I know" Blossom replies, carrying on pottering around the kitchen. Trying to keep herself busy, so the situation doesn't consume her whole.

"You are angry at me" Regina says, stepping forward slowly.

"No" Blossom sighs and looks to Regina with sad eyes. "Your father had told me all about Cora. I knew she wasn't a nice woman. She was bound to come to a messy end but this is just unfortunate for all of us. This is the worst outcome...for us all"

"I can try again to tell them.." Regina says, wanting to make things right.

"They will not listen. Your father has made sure of that" she takes a breath "He has made his decision and thats that"

"How can you say that..."

"I know him Regina and as much as this hurts me. It won't change his mind. Now you must make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vein"

"What do you mean?" she tilts her head.

"Live Regina, live a full life for yourself and one that would make him proud. Otherwise his sacifice would be in vein"

Regina swallows, tears welling up in her eyes.

"And be greatful for the time you had together" she adds and Regina frowns, before thinking back over the past few weeks with fondness and sadness...

* * *

 ** _A/N I'm glad to see, that I managed to surprise some of you with the last chapter and thanks again for reading :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

Just over two weeks later. Regina finds herself stood outside the gates of her former home. She looks up to see that the skies are grey and it looks as if it may rain, but she does not care.

She then places her hands upon the iron gates and closes her eyes briefly. Whilst thinking over the past two weeks. Tje worst two weeks of her life.

How could such awful things happen, she thinks sadly. Thinking back to when the blade went into her mother and then her father taking the blame and dying at the hands of a rope.

She then recalls that day, as she begins to walk up to the front door.

 _Flashback._

 _Regina, Emma and Blossom are stood in the town square with a few other spectators. They watch, as Henry is lead up the few steps and then has a rope tried around this neck. As his punishment for killing Cora.  
_

 _"I can't watch this" Blossom suddenly says and looks away with her eyes welling up._

 _"For the crime of murder. You are sentenced to hanging do you understand?" an older gentleman says to Henry who nods._

 _"Do you have any last words?"_

 _Henry swallows and looks out into the crowd. Seeing Regina staring at him with tears running down her cheek._

 _"I love you Regina and Blossom... I want you both to go on and be happy"_

 _The older gentleman then steps off to the side and pulls a leaver, which opens the ground underneath Henry and he gasps for breath for a few seconds, before theres silence and Regina turns and leans into Emma, where she lets out a loud sob of pain._

 _Flashback end._

Regina then swallows and wipes a tear from her cheek, as she reaches the door.

"I have responsiblities now" she tells herself, as if to will her forward and she opens the door. To find the place to be exactly the same, as if she never left.

She inhales deeply and drops her bag upon the floor. Before, seeing Ms Lucas appear in front of her and stare at her for a long moment and then stepping forward and saying "Miss Mills, I never thought I would see you again"

Regina gives a forced smile.

"Nor did I" she replies sadly and feels empty. This place makes her feel empty and Ms Lucas picks up her bag and says "Come, I will make you your favourite for lunch"

Regina turns and closes the door sadly and says "I would like that thankyou ms Lucas"

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma wakes up to find the bed empty. She yawns and thinks Regina must be downstairs. So she streches and yawns, before looking at the ceiling and thinks back to Regina's even stranger behaviour over the past few days.

Regina had barely said a word to her or Blossom and stayed in the bedroom most of the time. She didn't hold Emma close to her during the night, apart from lastnight where Regina held on tightly.

She shakes her head, trying to not think to much of these depressing thoughts and she starts to get up.

Noticing that a folded parchment is on the table, which reads Emma.

She tilts her head and looks strangly at it, before getting up and going to read it.

 _My dear Emma._

 _I am so sorry I couldnt tell you this to your face but it would of been harder on both of us if i did._

 _I didnt want to see you hurt as what I am about to tell you._

 _You see, a few days ago I had a visit from my mothers lawyer, while you were out getting supplies. He told me that my mother left everything to me in her will. To say I was surprised is an understatement, as I thought she would leave everything to her closest friend over me._

 _However, I am now burdened with a place that I thought I'd never return too and I never told you this because it would of only of burdened you aswel and I do not want that._

 _I thought it over for days of what to do and last night I came to the conclusion, that I must return there to face my demons.  
_

 _You may be wondering why I didn't ask you to come with me and the answer to that is this...you can have such a better life without me Emma. I hurt both my parents and brought nothing but pain to others._

 _I also need time alone to face everything and it may take some time, but please remember that I still think of you as my closest friend and I will miss you everyday._

 _And don't worry I have spoken to Blossom and you may stay in her home for as long as you need._

 _This is not a goodbye Emma._

 _Yours, Regina._

Emma shakes her head in disbelief and goes back to sit upon the bed to re-read the letter. Before running down the stairs, to ask what Regina had said to Blossom.

"She was very sad Emma" Blossom says, as she takes a sip of her tea at the table.

Emma holds the letter in her hand, as she stares at Blossom from the other side of the table.

"I don't understand"

"Of course you won't dear but it is something Regina has to do"

"But I could of helped her"

"I dont think it is help, that she needs" she sighs and puts her cup down upon the table.

"Why didn't you tell me about the lawyer coming?" she asks with watering eyes.

"It was not my place to say and she asked me not to tell you"

"I thought I was..."

"I know" Blossom looks to her sadly. "But shes just lost both her parents and a girl like her hurts deeply, because she is the reason why they are gone"

"I will go after her" Emma then says seriously but Blossom shakes her head in disagreement.

"Give her time sweet girl. You go after her now you will only get more hurt. As you didnt respect her wishes"

Emma ponders this for a moment.

"How much time though?" Emma then asks desperatly.

"I cannot say how long it wil take. That is up to Regina"

"Do you think she will get in touch with us? when shes ready" Emma asks hopeful.

"I am sure she will, as I know how much she cares for you" she gives Emma a small smile.

"But shes left me" Emma frowns and look down to the table, shoulders slumped.

"Only because she doesnt want to bring you down with her. She really does care about you Emma and wants you to be happy, she told me that"

"Really?" Emma looks up, eyes widdening.

"Yes, lastnight she said she wishes is for your happiness and she cannot give that to you right now"

Theres a pause.

"I am only truely happy when I am with her though" Emma says sadly and Blossom gives her a knowing look.

"Do not worry Emma" she stands up "Everything will work out in the end. Love always finds a way" she smiles, as she remembers Henry telling her that.

Emma sighs.

"I sure hope so.." she then mutters and looks back to the letter, with an ache in her heart.

* * *

 ** _A/N Unfortunatly for Henry, the law in them times mean death if you kill someone. So sorry to everyone who wanted him to live._**

 ** _Also thanks again for all the follows/faves/reviews and don't worry, Regina and Emma will be reunited next chapter and it will possibly be the last one too.  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

Regina walks the house with dread and when she comes to the libary door, she shivers and walks straight past it and straight onto her bedroom. Where she finds everything untouched.

She sighs and sadly slumps herself on her bed and looks around the room. She never imagined being here again and it felt strange to her to be back.

She stays there for a while, thinking of mainly depressing thoughts but shes soon broken out of them by Mrs Lucas appearing at the door.

"Are you ready to eat Miss?" she asks, while giving Regina a concerned look.

Regina nods once and gets up from the bed and walks towards Mrs Lucas who moves out the way and they walk to the kitchens.

"I am sorry to hear of your mothers passing" Mrs Lucas says casually.

Regina looks sideways at her and thinks Hmm.

"And I know she may be the reason why you left Regina but we are all glad you have returned home"

Regina raises her eyebrows.

"Thankyou Mrs Lucas" she replies, not knowing what else she could say to that.

Theres a pause.

"There is someone waiting in the kitchen to see you, he is so excited" Mrs Lucas then says and chuckles but Regina frowns at who this could be and that she is in no mood for visitors. but once she enters the kitchen and see's Henry standing there with a smile upon his face, she genuinely smiles at him and says "Henry..."

"Regina" he beams and moves forward enguffing her in a hug.

"I missed you" he then says.

"I missed you too" Regina replies honestly, because she had missed him.

"Why did you leave?" he asks, as he pulls back and Mrs Lucas shakes her head, seeing that Regina doesn't want to currently talk about it and says "I am sure it was for good reason Henry. Let Regina settle back in then I'm sure she will tell you in time"

He looks down.

"Sorry..." he mumbles.

"No need to apollogize Henry" Regina tells him softly and goes to sit and the table where Mrs Lucas has put down a plate of food for her.

"I am not very hungry but I will try eat something" she says casually and Mrs Lucas nods.

"Does this mean your back for good Regina?" Henry asks eagerly and sits opposite.

Regina looks to him.

"It seems so"

Theres a pause.

"Mrs Mills's lawyer came to see us a few days ago" Henry then says.

"Henry.." Mrs Lucas warns.

Regina looks between the pair.

Henry looks down, as if he had been told off.

"What is it Henry?" Regina asks curiously.

"He told us that you were our new employer...that it would be up to you weather we stayed or not.."

Regina now realises that Henry thinks she will not keep him here or the others.

"Oh Henry" she says with a smile. "I am yet to look over anything but I promise, you still have a home here"

He smiles back.

"And you Mrs Lucas and Belle...Infact where is Belle?" Regina asks.

"She's not here Miss" she frowns. "As soon as we found out Cora had died she left. Something about a new opportunity"

Regina tilts her head and thinks good for her.

* * *

Five days later, Regina still hasn't entered the libary. She walks passed it but never goes inside.

"The books will not bite" Mrs Lucas teases, as she see's Regina staring at the door to the libary.

Regina snaps her head to Mrs Lucas.

"I know they won;t" she snaps and walks the opposite way, getting angry at herself. For letting her mother control her life, make her weak that she cant even face those books in fear of breaking down or losing control of herself.

She then storms into the garden and looks up at the sky. There is a few fluffy white clouds that are moving quickly across the sky, due to the wind.

She takes a breath and closes her eyes. Until hearing her name being called by Emma's sweet voice.

Her eyes shoot open wide and she turns with a smile but then realizes that Emma is not there.

She frowns and looks to the apple tree.

"I miss you" she says to no one but the air but she hopes it carries through the wind to Emma's ears, because she does. She is missing Emma dreadfully and its her own fault for cutting her off.

* * *

Another two days then pass and Regina clenches her hands together outside the libary door. She is feeling a little better today and says "Today is the day" and steps forward, unlocking the door and slowing walking inside.

She goes to the curtains and opens them and squints her eyes as some dust flies through the air. She coughs and then see's a dozen books laid out everywhere.

What the hell... Regina thinks, as she looks around at the mess. Cora was never messy.

She then takes a breath as she starts to pick up the books. Until she reads one of the titles and she suddenly feels the feeling creeping back of disgust at herself.

No. she tells herself. That was my mothers fault, not mine. I am just clearing up and getting rid of..

she clenches ger jaws and then finds herself throwing the book across the room and her breathing increases. As she searches for the letter opener and then starts opening books and tearing the pages, with the opener in a sudden rage. Rage at her mother, Rage at herself.

And long moment later, she falls to the floor and sobs through her hand.

"Emma.." she then says desperatly. Wishing nothing more, than the blonde to comfort her and hold her. Tell her everything would be okay. but she wasn't here and that was her fault and this only makes her sob more.

However, the next day in the late afternoon. Regina looks up from the desk in the libary, when she hears the door open. She's ready to tell however it was to get out but instead, her breath hitches at the sight of someone she thought she wouldn't possibly see again and all she can do is stare...

* * *

A/N One more chapter to go and thankyou everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

They hold gazes for what seems like eternity.

Both waiting for the other to say something, but nothing comes out for a long moment. Until Emma says a weak and hesitant "Hey" followed by a lopsided smile.

Regina blinks, then leans back in her chair. Thinking that Emma's hey, was such a simple word and yet it held so much more meaning in this current moment than any other.

Emma didn't hate her.

"I know you may not want to see me" Emma then says shakily, stepping slowly towards the desk. "I do not know, if I have allowed enough time to pass for you to deal with what you had too..but I..I had to come"

Regina now gawks, her heart is swelling but she still can't find any words to reply.

"I was going mad back there without you Regina" Emma then says and chuckles nervously, never taking her eyes off the brunnette. Who was looking at her with so many emotions.

"I can't believe that I stayed away for as long as I did really but I had to respect your wishes right?..I just hope enough time has passed to at least have me back in your life" Emma then says, wanting Regina to say something, anything.

Regina blinks. Emma wants to be back in her life? she thinks in surprise.

"Please say something Regina. I know you" Emma now pleads, which makes Regina break out of her trance and her expression changes into a more serious expression.

"No, you know nothing" she says seriously and stands up, before walking a few steps towards a book shelf and she pulls out a book and opens it. While coming to stand in front of Emma. Who looks confused.

Regina then takes a deep breath, before forcing herself to read from one of the pages.

"How delicious was her ivory shoulders, as I pushed her back onto couch. Everything now was in active motion. Tongues, lips, bellies, thighs, legs, arms, buttoms..all in voluptous motion.."

Emma;s eyes widen and her mouth parts momentarily. Before she steps forward and takes the book from Regina;s hands.

Where she then looks down at the page in disbelief, as she shes a page of writing on and a page of a naked woman on a couch. She then turns other pages which are similar and she blinks and looks totally surprised.

While Regina is watching her sadly, thinking that Emma had to know. How could they move forward without the truth!

Emma then snaps the book shut and hands it back to Regina, before looking to the other books on the shelfs and says "Are they all like that?"

"Mostly" Regina replies bitterly.

Emma swallows thickly, as everything starts to become clearer in her mind.

"I have managed to sell some of these books to one of the gentleman, that I had to read this too.." Regina says bitterly "So I'm not the sweet, good girl you thought I was Emmah. This.." she holds the book up "This, is what I am" she almost spits out and Emma stares at her for a long moment, taking her words in.

Until Regina moves away and puts the book back on the shelf and then walks back to the spot she was standing in with her back to Emma.

"I..I know you must hate me" Regina says sadly and she can feel herself becomng tearful.

"I dont hate you" Emma says seriously. "I.."

Regina turns.

"I'm so sorry Emmah. For what I did to you"

Theres a pause as they look at one another, unsurely.

"There is nothing to forgive" Emma then says softly and Regina's jaw drops open, as she can't believe this beautiful woman is saying such a thing and has not fled after hearing the truth.

"And your not what these books are Regina...I meet your mother and know, what influence she had over you" she takes a breath "I understand now, why you took the opportunity to leave..I don't blame you and you shouldn't keep blaming yourself..you are a good person Regina and this does not change what I feel for you" she steps forward, bringing her hand up to cup Regina's face.

Regina's breath hitches.

"wha..what you feel?" Regina mutters, her heart beating faster within her chest.

"Don't you know?" Emma tilts her head and looks into those big brown eyes.

"I..we.."

Emma smiles and thinks, Its now or never.

"I love you.." she says breathlessly "I have loved you for a long time" she adds meaningfully and continues to look into those eyes, looking for a reaction."

Regina's eyes then dart left and right. A rage of emotions are now rushing through her body but all she can say is "I..I love you too"

Which in return, gains her a huge goofy grin and she insinctively moves forward and softly connects their lips, In a long awaited kiss...

* * *

A/N I hope you all have enjoyed the story and I may do an epilogue,

Thanks for reading everyone.


End file.
